How to keep a secret
by Princess of MiddleEarth
Summary: it has been exactly one year since Aaron's once again faced the demon that haunted him. Liv is now living with Robert, Aaron and Alyssa. However Aaron's younger sister is soon taken on her own hair raising jorney of her own. Humour and crime as well as other themes included. This story is a sequal to She's a good kid. Enjoy. Graphic content
1. Taken for granted

Robert and Aaron jolted awake when they heard a high pitched barking, Robert realised that Alyssa's dog DJ was doing his normal wakeup call "Is there any point in me having an alarm clock?"

Aaron laid back down when he felt the throbbing in his head that felt like a ton of bricks was being dropped on his head "Not really. DJ has the wakeup call job covered" Aaron groaned as he rolled onto his front and buried his face into the pillow.

Robert looked at Aaron and smirked "Didn't you sleep well last night?" he asked because he knew that Aaron had been suffering constant nightmares for years.

"I have a headache and that dog isn't helping" Aaron answered.

Robert started to rub Aaron's bare back "Aww is my angel poorly?" Robert asked.

Aaron groaned with pleasure when he felt Robert massaging his back "Yeah, but that feels nice".

Robert smiled "You've been getting these headaches a lot lately, have you been worrying about stuff too much?" Robert asked as he massaged Aaron's skin.

"I'm always stressing about stuff, you should be used to that by now. At least my headaches are better than having panic attacks" Aaron turned his head and looked over his shoulder at Robert.

"I don't like it when you're not very well, I don't like it when my beautiful angel is stressed" Robert said as he laid down on his side so that he was facing Aaron.

Aaron smiled softly "Let me guess, you're gonna look after me today" Aaron rolled onto his side and looked at Robert.

"Err yeah, I'm gonna nurse my precious angel back to health" Robert said as he stroked Aaron's cheek with his thumb "You're still beautiful even when you're poorly" he smiled.

"You have to say that, you're married to me" Aaron scoffed.

"It's the truth. I love you so much, you always look beautiful to me" Robert said before he kissed Aaron.

"I need to take Alyssa to college and drop Liv off at Uni" Aaron groaned in annoyance and because of the sharp pain in his head.

"You're going to have some more sleep whilst I'll take them to where they need to be, okay? No arguments" Robert said firmly.

"I'm not gonna argue with that" Aaron smiled.

Robert kissed Aaron and stroked his hair before he got out of bed and had a shower. He then got dressed and gave Aaron one last parting kiss before he left the room and walked downstairs. He found Liv and Alyssa sat around the table in the kitchen and he walked over to the fridge to get a glass of orange juice.

"Where's Aaron?" Liv asked.

"He's not feeling a hundred percent so he's staying in bed for a bit longer" Robert answered as he made himself some toast.

"What's wrong with him?" Alyssa asked as she looked up from her laptop.

"He's got a bad headache again. He's been stressed a lot lately" Robert said as he sat down next to Alyssa.

"He never stops that's why. He really tries to be a superhero, but he can only take so much" Liv said as she ate her breakfast.

"He's my hero, but he does try his best all of the time" Robert smiled when he thought about how loyal and hard working Aaron was "I do wish that he'd give himself a break though".

"Can I go and see him?" Alyssa asked.

"Okay, just for a minute though" Robert answered.

Alyssa stood up and walked out of the room. She walked up the stairs and knocked on the door "Daddy? Can I come in?" she asked.

Aaron reached to the floor and grabbed his shirt, he pulled it on and rested his head on the pillow "Yeah, you can come in princess" Aaron answered.

Alyssa opened the door and walked in "Dad said that you've got another headache" Alyssa walked over to Aaron.

"Yeah, don't worry though" Aaron smiled.

"What are you stressing about?" Alyssa asked.

"I've just been having some bad dreams that's all. They scared me a bit, but I'm fine" Aaron reassured.

"And that's all?" Alyssa asked.

Aaron sat up "That's all, okay? Now get to college".

"Okay, love you daddy" Alyssa said as she walked to the door.

"I love you too princess" Aaron said before Alyssa closed the door. A single tear rolled down his cheek when he thought about what day it was.

Alyssa walked downstairs and found Robert on his laptop in the living room, she walked over to her father and peered over his shoulder "Whatcha doing?"

Robert banged the lid of his laptop shut "Flaming heck Al, you scared the living day lights out of me".

"Anything scares you, Granddad Cain scares you" Alyssa smirked.

"Uh yeah, he scares anyone" Robert said in his usual sarcastic voice.

"Should I get my Chucky doll?" Alyssa grinned.

"You do that and you're grounded. How's your dad?" Robert looked at Alyssa.

"He says that he's alright, but I don't believe him" Alyssa answered.

"Oi are we actually going today!" Liv shouted as she stomped in.

"Keep your voice down Aaron's trying to sleep" Robert hissed.

"It's a big house, he won't hear us" Liv said smugly.

"Exactly, there's an eco so keep your voice down. He's not well" Robert put his laptop at his side and stood up "Well do you want a lift then?" Robert grabbed his keys and walked to the door with Alyssa and Liv.

"Don't pick me up later, I need to stay to do some work. Just tell Aaron that I'll get a KFC on the way back" Liv said as she put her jacket on.

"Fine, come on" Robert huffed as he walked out of the house and they walked to his car.

After thirty very long minutes of driving and Robert singing along to Cher. They finally got Liv to Uni, Liv huffed as she hurried to get her seatbelt off and she jumped out of the car. She ran into the University. And breathed a sigh of relief that she had escaped the torture of her brother in law's music.

Liv then got to her class with only a few minutes to spear.

"Welcome to finial stage mechanists." The teacher sighed at the sight of his class he always dreaded coming in.

Liv did all that she could in these lessons as she wanted to become a mechanist so badly. She still had heaps of work to get done. When it finally came to lunch time she found herself sitting alone as always as she has not managed to make any friends so far. Then it happened Liv found herself staring at this fit boy it was as if she couldn't take her eyes of him.

"Oh how nice it is to be eye candy" He says sarcastically as he walked pasted Liv. Her face went red from the embracement. She was in disbelief that he scene her staring like an idiot. She attended the rest of her classes and went to the library after her classes. She stayed there for three hours but she did not realise that it was 8:50pm until she got a text from Aaron. She quickly shutdown her laptop and stuffed into her rucksack before she ran out of the doors and ran to the main entrance of the university. It was already dark by the time she got to KFC, she ate her dinner as she walked home. As she approached the last streetlamp on the she heard the sound of someone's terror stricken screams. She ran over to the alleyway and what she saw made her blood run cold...

"Somebody help me!" Lachlan screamed as men kicked him and punched him. A man wearing a black suit he raised his arm and Liv screeched when she heard a loud BANG! And Lachlan fell face first onto the concrete.

Liv cupped her hands over her mouth "Oh my god" Liv said but the murderer turned around and saw her stood at the end of the alleyway.

"Hiya eye candy, be a good girl and come here" the murderer said.

Liv backed up and started to run down the street. The man ran after her and grabbed her, he threw he into the boot of his car. Liv started to cry with fear but then she recognised the voice of her abductor. After what felt like forever the boot opened, the man grabbed Liv pulled her out and puts a bag over head. He dragged her into a warehouse and locked her in a room. Liv took the bag off of her head and looked around the area that she was trapped in. She started to panic she had left her rucksack at the alleyway so she did not have her phone to call the police or Aaron. She heard the voices of twelve grown men and the voice of her abductor.

"I have made a mistake on the job" The abductor said.

"How boss? What went down?" Asked another voice.

"I was successful in completing the murder of that Lachlan White lad. However... there may or may not have been a witness" The abductor said.

"WHAT!" all the men said in unison.

"And she may or may not be in the basement of the warehouse" The abductor said.

"Bloody hell boss. You've really screwed up this time!" One of the men shouted.

"Don't you think I blaming well know that! So shut your mouth before I smack it!" The abductor shouted at the men.

"Let's just kill her!" One of the men shouted.

"No, she could prove useful to us. If she refuses to join then we'll kill her" The abductor argued.

"You're on your own this time boss" one of the men said before he stormed out of the warehouse.

Liv heard the sound of boots hitting the metallic floor, she hurried over in to a corner and hugged her knees as she began to cry, she was hoping that her big brother Aaron would save her but then she heard a key in the door lock and it swung open...


	2. Saving my own skin

Aaron was running around Home farm in a panic because Liv had not returned home, it was now 11pm and it was pitch black outside. Robert stood up and walked over to Aaron "Calm down Aaron. She's probably just staying at one of her mate's house".

"I'm not an idiot, Robert. She would've texted or called me by now. I should've picked her up when she finished uni today". Aaron was hyperventilating as he worried about his sister.

"Calm down babe, you're going to make yourself even more ill. She'll be fine, she's made of tough stuff just like her big brother" Robert smiled reassuringly.

"I just worry that's all, I always worry about the people that I love" Aaron said as he calmed his breathing.

"C'mere you worry wart" Robert pulled Aaron into a hug and held him there "Liv will be alright" Robert said as he kissed Aaron's shoulder...

Mean while Liv was sat in the corner of a basement staring at the man who had abducted her. Her eyes widened when she recognised that it was the guy that she had met at University that day. The anger flood into her veins as she lunged at the guy.

"Whoa, chill out eye candy" The guy said as he spun her around but held onto her upper arms to hold her still.

"Who the hell are you? Why have you taken me?" Liv thrashed around.

"I have a proposition, you join our gang and we'll keep you safe or you don't and we kill you. My name's Luke and I'm the leader of this gang. You caught me carrying out a job and that's why you're here. So what do you say? Are you in or are you out?" Luke asked.

Liv hesitated but she stopped fighting back "Are you sure that I'll be safe?" she asked.

"We can only keep you safe if as long as you never leave my house. You'll have to help us on jobs so with having over a thousand members over the world I'm pretty sure that I can keep you safe" Luke said as he let go of Liv.

"Fine, but you can't expect me to stay in this stinkhole. I was just watching a rat run past a few minutes ago" Liv said with a dark look in her eyes.

"Oh come on eye candy." Luke rolled his eyes "I'm not gonna leave you in here but you will have to stay at my place until I'm sure that we can trust you" Luke scoffed.

"Can I at least call my brother, he's been ill lately and he'll be worried about me" Liv looked at Luke with puppy dog eyes.

"Not tonight sweetheart. If he's ill he needs his rest, doesn't he?" Luke joked. "Come on move it, we need to get you back to my place" Luke said as he grabbed Liv's arm and pulled her towards the door.

Luke dragged Liv to his car and made her sit in the backseat, he locked the doors and zip tied her hands together. Liv started to fear that she would never see her family again, they drove for fifteen minutes but to Liv the drive seemed everlasting. The atmosphere was deadly silent as Luke opened a garage and pulled up in it, he shut off the engine and opened the driver's side door before he stepped out and walked over to Liv's door. He put the key in the small lock and opened the door, he grabbed Liv's wrists and forced her to walk into the house.

"You can sleep in the bed, I'll take the sofa" Luke said as he pulled Liv into a room.

"Can I at least have the use of my wrists back" Liv demanded.

Luke sighed as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a penknife. Liv stared at the blade as Luke cut the binds on her wrists "You better not try anything, 'cause I'll know. Only me or my guys can get in and out of here" Luke then put the knife back in his pocket.

Liv sighed and slowly walked over to the bed, she was aware that one false move could turn the situation deadly "Do have any pyjamas that I can wear?" she asked.

"Sorry eye candy, it's either what you've got on now or you go commando" Luke answered bluntly.

"I'll stick with what I'm wearing now" Liv said with a voice full of sass as she climbed onto the bed and pulled up the covers.

Liv lay in bed that night crying because of the fear that she would never see her brother or her niece again, she had even started to miss Robert and his random music taste. She was worried that Aaron would make himself ill by panicking about where she was. She reached into the pocket of her jeans and pulled out the bracelet that Alyssa had made her. She then closed her eyes but she could not sleep that night, because of she was scared that Luke would suddenly change his mind and kill her like how he murdered Lachlan.

Luke looked over and saw that she was awake, for some reason he started to feel sorry for her, he had never been the emotional person but there was something about Liv that made his heart melt. He stood up and walked over to the bed "Look Liv, I'm sorry that you've been dragged into this lifestyle but there's not much I could do. If I had left you my guys would've killed you and anyone else you love just to protect the gang. I know you miss your brother so why don't we watch a movie to take your mind off of it. You can probably call him tomorrow if you want?"

Liv sat up and looked at Luke "But I thought that I had to prove that I could be trusted. I only agreed to do this to save my own skin" she said as she wiped away her tears.

"I know eye candy. Let's put a movie on, I don't have any chic flicks so it's just horror I'm afraid" Luke said as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Do you have Child's play? It's one of my niece's favourite films." Liv asked.

"She has good taste. Be right back, do you want a drink or anything?" Luke asked.

"I'd love a can of beer" Liv smiled nervously at Luke.

A small smile appeared on Luke's face "Badass chic aren't ya" Luke stood up and walked out of the room, after a few minutes he came back with two cans of beer and the movie. Luke sat in the chair that was by the bed and Liv looked at him with kind eyes.

"Luke? Can you stay in here with me tonight please?" Liv asked.

Luke looked at Liv "Sure, move over a bit then" he said as he got into the bed. Liv moved over a bit and the movie started. However Liv fell asleep part way through the film and rested her head on Luke's chest. Luke looked down at Liv and smiled "I'm so sorry Liv" he said as he let his emotions escape the cage that they had been trapped in for so long.


	3. I'll be okay

Robert had desperately tried to get Aaron to come to bed night because he was exhausted, therefore he became very worried when Aaron did not sleep a wink. He just watched as Aaron tossed and turned before got out of bed.

"Aaron" Robert sighed as he sat up.

"I can't sleep. I know that something is wrong. You get some sleep, don't worry about me" Aaron reassured before he walked out of the room and shut the door behind him.

Robert lay back down and closed his eyes to go to sleep, he was still worried about Aaron and he was worried Liv. Robert eventually fell asleep whilst reading a book. Aaron was downstairs and he was sat on the sofa, he was checking his phone every few minutes because he knew that something was very wrong. When morning came Robert walked downstairs and saw Aaron sat on the sofa looking at his Ipad.

"Aaron?" Robert walked over to his husband.

Aaron rubbed his tired eyes "Hiya, how'd you sleep?"

"Never mind about me, you've not slept at all have you?" Robert cupped Aaron's cheek.

"I couldn't, I'm worried about my sister" Aaron answered.

"Babe, you're gonna make yourself ill if you do this" Robert said in a soft voice.

"What if something has happened? What if she's in trouble?" Aaron was very concerned about Liv and it was making his headaches come back.

"She's going to come back, Liv will be fine" Robert smiled reassuringly. He then realised that Aaron was quite pale "Can you get some sleep for me please? You look exhausted".

"But what if she calls and I'm not here?" Aaron asked.

"If she calls I'll wake you up. Okay?" Robert stroked Aaron's cheek with his thumb.

Aaron nodded "Okay" he then laid down on the sofa and closed his eyes.

Robert sat on the floor and stroked Aaron's hair for a bit until he fell asleep. He then stood up and opened his laptop. He made missing person posters and called the police but Liv had not been gone for the amount of time needed to conduct a missing person's investigation. Robert tried ringing Liv's mobile but he always got voicemail. He left a few messages and then he walked back into the living room and saw Aaron asleep on the sofa.

"You're no superhero Aaron. You have to stop trying to do everything on your own" Robert whispered.

Suddenly Aaron's phone started to ring and he woke up. He grabbed his phone and sighed "It's my mum".

"Do you want me to talk to her?" Robert asked.

"Thanks Rob" Aaron smiled.

Robert stood up and took the phone from Aaron "Hi Chas" he answered.

"Robert? Where's Aaron?" Chas asked over the phone.

"He's getting some rest. He was up all night because Liv didn't come home" Robert answered.

"He needs to understand that he can't take on every burden that gets thrown at him" Chas stated.

"Yeah, I know. I'm worried that he's gonna make himself ill. He's looking pretty bad already" Robert said as he looked at Aaron.

"Make sure he stays home, I'll tell Victoria to tell Adam to give him time off" Chas said.

"Alright. I'll look after him" Robert agreed.

"Bye Robert" Chas said into the phone.

"Bye Chas" Robert said before he hung up the phone.

"What did she want?" Aaron asked as Robert handed him his phone.

"She just wanted to know that you were okay" Robert answered.

"What did you tell her?" Aaron asked as he sat up.

"I told her that I was worried about you. She said to look after you" Robert said in a soft voice.

"I'm fine, Robert" Aaron forced a smile.

"But you're not fine are you? I can see it in your eyes, you're very pale" Robert explained.

"I do feel pretty bad to be fair" Aaron admitted.

Robert sat on the coffee table and put his hand on Aaron's forehead "Jesus, babe you're burning up".

"I'll be okay, Robert. Don't worry about me so much" Aaron sighed.

"I never stop worrying about you. You're gonna stay here and I'll go and look for Liv" Robert

said firmly.

"Alright, you daft sod" Aaron smiled as he laid down on the sofa again. Robert grabbed his keys and drove around for a bit to look for Liv, but he could not find her...

Liv stirred from her slumber and found her head resting on Luke's chest and that he had one arm around her. She practically lumped out of her skin and scrambled to get away. Luke woke up and saw the fear and the panic in Liv's face.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked.

Liv calmed down and remembered what had happened last night "I just forgot, that's all" she answered.

"You practically gave me a heart attack just now" Luke said sarcastically.

"Can I ring my brother now?" Liv asked.

Luke's soul melted when he saw the begging gaze in Liv's eyes "Alright, on one condition though. You can't tell him who your with or where you are, unless you want something bad to happen to him".

"Okay, I won't tell. Thank you" Liv said but after a few minutes of Luke just starring at her she lost her patience "Well... are you gonna give me a phone or do I have to buy a toy one from a shop".

"Fine, here" Luke huffed as he chucked the phone at Liv.

Liv caught the phone and dialled the number. She then held the phone to her ear and waited.

"Hello?" asked the voice on the other end of the phone.

"Aaron! It's Liv" Liv started to cry.

"Liv. Jesus H Christ sis, where are you? I've been worried sick. Quite literally" Aaron stated.

"I'm at one of my mates places, how's Rat face and Al?" Liv asked.

"I wish that you'd stop calling him that, Robert's fine and so is Alyssa. We've all been worrying about you, little sis" Aaron answered.

Liv smiled "How are you?" she asked.

"Down in the dumps to be honest. Rob's going all doctor on me because I have a fever" Aaron stated.

"But you're gonna be okay, right?" Liv asked.

"I'll be fine. When are you coming home?" Aaron asked.

Liv wiped her eyes "I don't know when I'm coming home. Hopefully soon".

"Hold on, what happened to your phone? Who's phone's this?" Aaron asked.

Liv became worried because Luke had already threatened Aaron so she had to think of a realistic answer. And fast "I dropped my phone in a puddle so I'm using my mate's phone".

"Right... err, is your mate okay with you staying there?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah he's fine with it" Liv answered.

"Little sister say what? Hold on when did you decide to stay at a guy's house?" Aaron bolted upright.

"Whoa chill out Aaron, nothing happened" Liv reassured.

"I know I'm paranoid but I just care about you, Liv" Aaron explained.

Liv saw Luke was tapping his watch as if to say time's up "Anyway gotta dash. I love you Aaron, Say hi to Ratface and Al for me. And don't worry, we'll be safe" Liv then hung up the phone...

Aaron looked at his phone "LIV!" he shouted.

Robert rushed in "Was that Liv on the phone? Why are you shouting?" he asked.

Aaron looked at Robert "My little not so innocent sister is staying at a guy's house but don't worry she tried to reassure me that they were gonna be safe" Aaron pulled a face.

"Grease monkey say what?" Robert pulled the same awkward face...


	4. He's getting worse

Days had passed since Liv had gone missing, Aaron had become sicker over time. He barely had the strength to move half of the time. Robert worked from home so that he could care for his husband but even he noticed that Aaron was very worried about Liv. Aaron had been having constant nightmares about his childhood and Liv being in trouble, he would wake up screaming and crying most nights and he sobbed as Robert held him and cooed comforting words in his ear.

Aaron was lying on the sofa when he felt nauseous, he quickly got to his feet and ran to the downstairs bathroom. He kneeled in front of the toilet and put his head over the bowl. Robert stood up from where he was sat and followed his husband. He walked into the small bathroom and he saw Aaron being violently sick into the toilet.

"Aww, baby" Robert sat on the floor next to Aaron and rubbed his back as he was sick.

"Robert" Aaron said in a raspy voice before he was sick again.

"It's alright, it's alright. Sshh, try to relax" Robert said in a soft voice as he moved his hand around in circle on his husband's back.

After about a minute Aaron lifted his head and wiped his mouth with some toilet paper. He then turned around and looked at Robert. "I'm okay" Aaron said as he tried to compose himself.

Robert saw how physically weak Aaron was "You're not though, are you babe?"

Aaron slowly exhaled and looked away from Robert. These small actions told Robert that he was correct about Aaron not being very well.

"You can barely walk some days. I can see it in your eyes, I know you better than anybody. You look exhausted" Robert stated.

"I'm fine, I probably just caught a bug or something" Aaron hid the fact that he felt very weak.

"You haven't caught a bug. You've been stressing a lot and you were ill when Liv went missing so something's up. You're very ill Aaron" Robert stated.

"I know. I'm just worried about Liv and it's taken it's toll on me" Aaron admitted but a tear rolled down his cheek because there was something else that was bothering him.

"It's not just the fact that Liv has gone missing is it? There's something else" Robert wiped away Aaron's tear with his thumb.

"Just leave it. I'll be okay" Aaron sniffled.

Robert moved closer to his husband and placed his hand on his knee "What's wrong Aaron? Please tell me".

Aaron looked at Robert "A few days ago was the date when Gordon first attacked me" he choked on his tears.

"Come here" Robert wrapped his arms around Aaron and held him "I'm sorry. I should've asked before, when you had that head ache".

"It's selfish I know, but I'm not coping with it all" Aaron sobbed into Robert's chest.

"It's not selfish. We'll find Liv. But you can tell me how you feel, you know? I won't ever think badly of you" Robert rocked his husband and stroked his hair.

"I know that something has happened to Liv. I'm scared for my sister" Aaron said as his crying ceased.

"I know babe. You've not been sleeping either have you?" Robert asked.

Aaron shook his head "I can't sleep. I keep thinking that Gordon's gonna come back again or that Liv will call" he explained.

"Gordon's never gonna hurt you again. And Liv will be fine, she's strong. Just like her big brother ay?" Robert said in a soft voice.

Aaron smiled softly "Yeah, thank you for being there for me".

"Always" Robert kissed the top of Aaron's head and held him in his arms.

Live sat down watching a chick flick when she hears her name being shouted "Liv! Liv! Come here now.'

Liv stood up in shock as she slowly walked over to Luke. She looked directly in to her eyes thinking of any thing she could of done wrong this time.

"what did I do wrong" she said in a soft tone.

"nothing come with me" Luke grabbed Liv and pulled her to where they need to be.

Luke pulled Liv in to a meeting room with the other gang members. Liv's shocked face says it all she is terrified thinking about why she is being paraded front of all the people.  
Luke starts to explain "Today we have a very important job. However it requires Liv to go. Liv your job will to seduce the other gang member and try and get there secretes out of them."

Liv shocked stands up and shouts "What I'm not doing that. I mean I can't do that"

"You have no choice and I will be out side if any thing goes wrong. Now go get ready we leave in a hour. Matt Rick u will be coming with me. Liv I have left what you have to wear on the bed .

Liv walks in to the room to see the sluty outfit on the bed "is this underwear" Liv shouted in desist "oh God just put it on" Luke said. Liv walked out of the room with a tight corset and very very short skirt and thigh high boots on. Luke had to look away to hide the fact that he is blushing. "come... on... we... have... to... go" Luke stutters. Liv walked of and got in the car

Liv walked to the front of the bar. She thought to her self "oh God I miss him Aaron used to take me here when I was little." She walked in to the bar and immediately saw her target.

The opposite gang leader sees Liv in the corner of his eye it is like he can sense her innocence. He tells the girls sat beside him to go and then he shouts " ow you come over her." He says looking directly at Liv. Liv walked over to him and winks. She sat very close to the gang leader.

"Hay hun you can sit on my lap." He says in a cheeky tone.

Liv let's of a sigh in side as she climbs on to his lap rubbing her legs on his thighs as she feels his manhood rise. He groaned at the thought of this hot innocence girl sat on him...


	5. Jumped

It was 5pm when Aaron grabbed his jacket and his car keys. He walked to the front door and was about to open it when he heard the sound of the doors to the living room opening.

"And just where do you think you are going Mr Aaron Liam Dingle?" Robert raised one eyebrow.

"I'm going to town for a drink" Aaron turned and looked at Robert.

"You need to rest. You've been ill for nearly four days now" Robert walked over to Aaron.

"I just need to take my mind off of stuff" Aaron looked at his husband.

Robert put his arms around his husband's neck "I'm just worried about you. I don't like it when my angel's unhappy".

"I know. I just have to take my mind off of stuff" Aaron wrapped his arms around Robert's waist.

'Okay, call me if you need me" Robert said as he looked into Aaron's eyes.

"OK. I love you" Aaron kissed Robert.

"I love you too" Robert whispered into their kiss.

Aaron broke the kiss and walked to his car as Robert stood in the doorway and watched as Aaron drove to town.

Liv sitting on the opposite gang leaders as she starts kissing his neck. He continues to groan and keeps asking her for more

The door opens in the pub however liv passes it as another random person walking in.

Until she hears...

"OLIVIA!" Shouted a rough voice.

Liv looked toward the doors and saw her furious big brother stood there.

"I-... I ... thought ... that ... you ...were ...ill" Liv stuttered.

Aaron stormed over and grabbed his sister's arm, he yanked he to her feet and dragged her out of the pub.  
Luke saw liv being dragged out of the pub. His face turned full rage as he cocked the gun and got out if the car walking to words them. Lukewarm grabs Aaron by his neck and with his full pressure passes his against the wall. Luke raises the gun up to Aaron's temple. "who are you and what are you doing with my eye candy".

"She doesn't belong to you kid. Now let me go before you get hurt" Aaron snarled.

"You won't be saying that when I blow your brains out!" Luke shouted.

liv quickly stepped in front of Luke and put her hands in front of her brother to stop Luke from pulling the trigger "NO he's my brother."

Luke realised his grip on Aaron's neck. Aaron put his hand on his neck and gasped for air. Aaron balled his fist and went to punch Luke. However Luke grabbed Aaron's wrist, twisted it around and held it behind Aaron's back, pushing him back against the wall. "Oh that was a bad idea" Luke said in a loud tone to warn Aaron.

"Get your fuckin hand off of me!" Aaron Shouted as he started to hyperventilate 'Oh my God a guy's touching me! I can feel Gordon touching me again!' Aaron's mind was racing as he had flashbacks about his past.

"You try and do that again and I'll kill your husband and that little brat of yours! You catch my drift?" Luke snarled in Aaron's ear.

"You go anywhere near them and I'll kill you!" Aaron shouted.

"Oh really?" Luke kicked Aaron's leg and pressed the gun onto the back of his head "I might just kill you now" he growled.

"Stop it! Leave him alone!' Liv shouted.

"Shut up eye candy!" Luke snapped. Luke laughed as he pushed Aaron to the ground.

Aaron landed on his wrist "Argh!" Aaron cried out in pain.

Luke grabbed Liv's wrist and pulled her towards a car "Come on!" he shouted as he shoved Liv into the car and drove away.

"Liv!" Aaron yelled as he grasped hold of his wrist and quickly got to his feet. However the car had already driven away so Aaron ran to his car and climbed in. His wrist was hurting so he held it against his chest as he used his other hand to move the steering wheel. He drove home and got out of his car. He walked to the door and put his key in the lock before walking into his house.

Robert heard the front door open and shut "Aaron?" he stood up and walked out of his office. He walked into the hallways and saw Aaron with his back turned. "Babe what's wrong?" he asked.

Aaron slowly exhaled and turned around. "I got jumped" he slowly lifted his head and looked at Robert.

Robert saw the cut on Aaron's cheek and he hurried over to his husband and cupped his hands over his husband's cheeks "Oh my God. Baby, what happened?" Robert asked as he inspected Aaron's face.

Aaron lifted his wrist "I think it's sprained".

Robert gently grasped hold of Aaron's wrist and pressed it.

"Ah" Aaron hissed in pain and squinted his eyes.

Robert led Aaron into the kitchen and got the first aid kit out of the cupboard. He walked over to Aaron and started to wrap some bandages around his wrist.

"Is it too tight?" Robert asked.

"No, it's ok" Aaron briefly smiled at Robert.

"Do you know who attacked you?" Robert asked.

"No. They were pretty big men. I fought back but I didn't stand a chance" Aaron lied so that he did not worry Robert.

"i'm calling the police" Robert got his phone out and began time dial the number.

"No. Just leave it" Aaron said as he grabbed Robert's hand.

"You need to report this Aaron. What if they come back?" Robert asked.

"They threatened you and Alyssa. Protecting my husband and my daughter was my priority" Aaron said in a soft voice.

"And you being safe is mine. Please babe, I'm only trying to protect you" Robert said as he held Aaron's hand.

"I know, but I need to keep you safe. Please just leave it" Aaron pleaded.

Robert hesitated but he put his phone down "Alright. I'll leave it".

"Thank you" Aaron slowly exhaled.

"Aaww, c'mere baby" Robert pulled Aaron into a hug and held him tightly. "I promise that I'm gonna keep you and Al safe" he said before he kissed Aaron's head a few times. "I love you so much".

Aaron hugged Robert back and nozzles into his neck "I love you too, Rob"...

Meanwhile Luke was pacing around his room as Liv sat on the bed. "You stupid bitch" Luke murmured as he ran his hands through his hair.

"You could've broke his arm. You threatened his husband and kid. How do you even know about them?" Liv snapped.

"I've had some of my guys watch them for a few days. It's not a big deal" Luke shook his head.

"Not a big deal? You threatened my brother's family! That is a big fuckin deal you asshole!" Liv snapped.

"They won't get hurt as long as he keeps his gob shut!" Luke shouted.

"His family is everything to him. He'd protect them with his life. He'd hunt you down and kill you if you ever hurt them!" Liv shouted.

"He didn't put up much of a fight just now" Luke looked at Liv.

"Oh trust me when I say that he'd beat you black and blue if his family ever got hurt" Liv glared at Luke.

Luke stomped put of the room leaving Liv to worry about Aaron, Robert and Alyssa. And whether or not she had just put them in grave danger.


	6. Hurt and Comfort

Luke and liv headed back to the pent house. The drove for what felt like forever. No one spoke during the whole ride home. Then finally they arrived back to the pent house. Luke raised his hand and lent in and grabbed liv's.

"Right we are home. Get out of the car and go inside now." Luke said in a furious tone.

Liv thought to herself 'I would not call this home but I need to do what he says I guess I'm kind of scared'. Liv nodded along and said very softly "I'm sorry. I didn't know he was going to be there." Liv continued to say getting loader and louder "Look, I do not know why you are taking that it out on me. I mean I didn't know he was going to be there. You had no right in doing that to him I had it all under control. You could've broken his arm. You threatened his family! He was only protecting me. He didn't know that I'd been abducted by a complete asshole!"

"Get in now. I have another meeting to get to and you will attended." Luke said quickly while shoving liv inside.

Liv walked in side and headed upstairs to where the meeting was being held. She couldn't help but to try and bottle up her emotions. She walked all the was to the briefing with a straight look on her face when really all she wanted to do was cry. She missed her brother. She missed Aaron.

Liv entered the meeting room and sat on the seat. Luke followed shortly after. He stood at the front and addressed his gang. "Tomorrow we will be going on a mission. We will going in the heart of the red foxed owls territory." Luke look around at his members and saw the shocked look on there faces. "Me and liv will enter first. Then when I trip the silent alarm you will follow" Luke said in a confidant voice.

Liv looked in shock "bu...but why me." She said in a shy voice

Luke replied "Well that's simple you will serve as a distraction. Putting you in a nice small outfit and the opposite gang will not be able to take there eyes of you."

Liv looked down at the floor. Fowling her thoughts she realised she had no say in if she wanted to do it or not. Liv stood up and walked out of the room. She went straight up to her room and laid down on the bed. She could feel a tear appearing in her eye. However Luke walked in so the she quickly turned around to face away, and wiped away her tear. Luke walked over to liv and tried to turn her over.

"get off me. I don't wanna see you right now. If all you see of me is my body please just leave." Liv said angrily.

"Your brother better not say anything. Or I will be forced to..." Luke started with no emotion in his eyes.

"He won't! He's smarter than that! And there's the fact that you threatened his daughter and his husband!" Liv snapped at Luke.

"Alright, calm down eye candy. I'm not the one who messed today up." Luke said bluntly.

Liv looked at Luke in shock "I didn't mess anything up! You're the one who wants me to use my body to get a job done! I just want to go home. I miss my brother, I miss my niece and I miss my brother-in-law. I just want my life back" she started to sob.

"This is your home now. You're just upset that Aaron messed things up tonight. It'll be okay" Luke said selfishly.

"I don't know how many films you've seen but this isn't bloody Beauty and the Beast! I want my life back. Aaron did nothing wrong! He was just looking after me because when he was a kid he was..." Liv stopped herself and she turned over so that she was facing away from Luke.

"He was what? What happened to him?" Luke asked.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore. I just want to sleep" Liv closed her eyes but her tears continued to fall.

Luke stood up and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him and he walked back to where his gang was arguing about their next job plan.

Liv fell asleep crying as she curled up in the bed with her arms wrapped around herself. She had been so close to telling Luke what happened to Aaron when he was a child, why did she feel like she could tell him anything?...

Meanwhile back at Home farm, Robert and Aaron were sat in bed watching TV. Aaron was lying down on his side with his head Resting on Robert's chest.

Robert looked down at his husband with concern "I do wish you'd call the police" he murmured.

Aaron looked up at Robert and saw the concern in his husband's eyes "And put you and Al at risk? No chance. It's not worth you two being hurt".

"But it's my job to look after you. I've already failed to protect you before. You got shot and attacked last time" Robert stated.

Aaron sat up and looked at Robert "Only this time Gordon hasn't broken into our home and threatened to punish me again. You haven't let me down. I got shot because I was protecting you and our daughter. No one has forced themselves on me tonight. I'm gonna be fine, I'm not gonna call the police because it'll put you in danger. I'm not gonna take that risk, you are my priority, I will not put you at risk" He placed one hand on Robert's chest.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt. It nearly stole you away from me the last time" Robert looked down at Aaron's torso and saw the small bullet hole scar, that one bullet almost robbed him of his true love. He started to tear up when he thought about how Gordon had nearly taken Aaron away from him.

Aaron followed Robert's gaze and he saw the scar that stained his side. He had not only been shot that night... he had been touched, he had been molested by Gordon as Robert lay unconscious on the floor of their daughter's bedroom. Aaron shivered at the thought of Gordon touching him and trying to force himself on him. He tensed up and brought his legs up as a natural reaction to shield his intimate region when he felt the phantom hands all over him and the ghostly pain inside of him.

Robert noticed that Aaron was protecting himself and that he had tensed up. Robert realised what Aaron was doing so he sat up in bed cradled his husband's face with his hands "Oh baby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring bad memories back for you" Robert lifted his hand and stroked his husband's hair.

Aaron looked into Robert's eyes and smiled sadly at him "I know, I can still feel it all. That's why I've tensed up" A tear rolled down Aaron's face as he spoke.

Robert moved forwards and gently pulled Aaron into and embrace "I'm sorry. I just worry about you that's all. Please don't cry, baby" Robert kissed Aaron's head.

"I'm alight you know. I just need you to hold me sometimes and tell me that I'm not damaged or disgusting to look at" Aaron hugged Robert back and sobbed into his bear chest.

Robert placed one hand on the back of Aaron's head and held him close "You're not damaged and you're defiantly not disgusting. You're the strongest most beautiful man I know. You're my angel and you mean everything to me. I'll always see you as my beautiful husband and nothing will change that". Robert cooed before he turned they TV off and they laid down on the bed. They fell asleep holding each other and not wanting to let go even as they dreamed.


	7. Protection, Fallouts and Make ups

Luke and Liv got ready for the mission with the rest of the gang. They all climb in the big black BMW, they grabbed their guns and set of to get to the enemy head courters. When they finally arrived Luke briefed them about the mission.

"Me and Liv will go in first then we will trigger the alarm and you will come in."

Liv and Luke headed in. They get surrounded by rival gang. Then the rival gang stared to fire at Luke and Liv Then one member aimed his gun at Liv's head and they all heard...BANG!. But before the bullet contacted with Liv. Luke jump in front of Liv and he took the bullet in his shoulder. Luke then shouted out to Matt to take Liv back to the penthouse. They rick stays behind with Luke to stay behind and help he take care of the other members. Matt brought Liv back to penthouse. Liv is worried for Luke because he got shot protecting me. After 3 hours Luke finally can back to the penthouse it took him that long because he had to get the bullet out of his shoulder.

"Luke!" Liv was feeling overwhelmed when she saw Luke so then she ran into his arms to hug him tightly. Luke falls back so now his back is against the wall with Liv in his arms.

Luke hugged Liv " I know you don't what to hear this for me but I". Luke mumbled "I love you". Luke cupped Liv's chin and slowly lifted up her head before he passionalty kissed her. He picked up Liv in his arms like his newlywed Liv the puts her arms around Luke neck as he carried her to the bedroom.

Luke slams Liv down on to the bed and Liv started pulling at Luke's top. There clothes was flying off until they was both in to there underwear. Luke laid on top of her while kissing her deeply. Luke started to undo Liv's bra. Luke kisses down Liv's neck as she let out a small moan. Luke carried on kissing down in till his mouth was attached to Liv's breasts. Liv let out another moan. Luke felt down Liv's underwear and felt that she was wet. Liv felt Luke's hard on her leg. Liv was now tugging at Luke boxers trying to get them of. Liv gets Luke boxers of. Luke took off Liv's underwear and was about to enter her. He pushed himself hard and fast inside of her. Liv let out a moan as pain turned to sheer pleasure. Liv thought to herself 'This is the best I have ever had. The hardest and the biggest.' They both finished at the same time letting out a moan. They both led down in there bed panting and sweeting because of there lustful night. They then both fell sleep in each others arms...

Meanwhile back at Home Farm... Aaron stormed out of the kitchen with Robert behind him.

"For god's sake, Aaron!" Robert shouted.

"Will you stop being such an asshole to me! So I went to visit Jackson. Big deal!" Aaron shouted.

"It is a big deal. You love a dead guy more than me! Liv probably got bored of all your headaches and you being a control freak all of the time!" Robert shouted.

"I'll always love Jackson! He was my first love. But I love you more, I married you for pity's sake! I'm not a control freak! Liv didn't leave because of me!" Aaron shouted.

"Then where is she! Huh Aaron? Why did she leave?" Robert shouted.

"She's gone to stay with a mate for a while!" Aaron argued.

"She told you that did she?" Robert scoffed.

"Actually, she did! So stop having a go at me!" Aaron ran upstairs leaving Robert downstairs. Aaron was angry of what Robert said about Liv. He needed to put him back in his place, so he decided to punish Robert.

"Aaron!" Robert called up the stairs before he started to walk up them "Babe, I'm sorry. I know that I was out of order. Aaron?" Robert walked into their bedroom and he found Aaron sat on the bed. "Aaron? I'm sorry. I just got jealous".

Aaron stood up and he walked towards Robert. He pushed Robert up against the wall and he fiercely kissed the Robert. Robert was surprised at first, but he did not have the heart to push Aaron away. He placed his hands on Aaron's waist and let his husband push him onto the bed.

Aaron handcrafted Robert to the bedpost and he smirked "You've been a bad boy. So you're gonna let me be in control. Because I'm in charge now, and you're in trouble" Aaron growled.

Robert smirked " Give me your worst punishment" He licked his lips as he looked Aaron up and down.

Aaron climbed onto the bed, he ripped open Robert's shirt and tugged down his jeans and boxers. Aaron the reached under the bed then brought out his whip.

Robert became very excited "Let's see how hard you can whip me".

Aaron smirked" You're on". Aaron started to whip Robert. He brought down the whip so hard that is left red marks on his husband's pure pale skin.

Robert let out a moans of pleasure as Aaron whipped him "That feels so good. But I recon that you can do something even better, my dirty Grease Monkey".

Aaron took off his clothes and he straddled Robert. Aaron then inserted a few fingers into his tight hole to make it loose, he then sat on top of the older man and put Robert's hard pulsing cock inside himself. Robert and Aaron let out a moan.

"Ah!" Aaron groaned.

"You okay?" Robert asked.

"Yeah" Aaron opened and closed his mouth as he gasped. Robert moaned as Aaron went up and down on his ridged hot cock. Aaron looked up and he saw Robert's hand's, and the older man was dying to kiss his little Grease Monkey.

"Kiss me" Robert pleaded.

"Naughty boys don't get rewards" Aaron smirked as he teased Robert.

Robert started to whine "Please. Please kiss me, baby please".

Aaron waited a moment before he moved one of his hands and grabbed hold of Robert's hand. He leaned down and his lips crashed against Robert's. Aaron pushed his tongue passed his husband's lips and the tongues clashed together as they kissed. The sound of his and Robert's moans were so loud, that they did not hear the front door open, and Adam shout Aaron's name as he walked into the already occupied bedroom.

Adam stood in the doorway with his mouth wide open when he saw Aaron moving on top of Robert. As the older man lay on his back, with his hands cuffed to the bed as he moaned in pleasure. Adam felt like his eyes were about to pop out of his head "Sweet mother of Jesus fuckin Christ!"

Aaron and Robert stopped what they were doing and they looked at the doorway. They saw Adam stood there with his mouth agape, because he had seen something that he had not been invited to witness.

"Crap!" Aaron quickly pulled the duvet over himself and Robert, so that Adam would not see them.

"Whoa" Adam exclaimed.

"What do you want, Adam? I'm kinda busy here" Aaron sighed in annoyance.

"I came to get some things for work. It's just paper work and shit" Adam chuckled.

"Check the kitchen, you said the paper work was there last time" Aaron smiled at the memory of Robert's surprise anniversary present that he had given him not that long ago.

"And there's me thinking that today was boring" Adam smirked.

Aaron put his hand out and pointed at the door "Get out!".

"And miss the show? No way" Adam chuckled.

Robert stuck his middle finger up at Adam "I was having the time of my life just now. So get out!".

Adam laughed as he walked out of the room and he shut the door behind him. He grabbed the paperwork and drove off whilst laughing.

Aaron and Robert stared at each other for a moment. They both started to giggle.

"That was embarrassing" Robert said through gritted teeth.

"So you don't what me to continue then?" Aaron smirked.

"Don't you even dare stop" Robert moaned.

"You're really turned on aren't ya" Aaron smiled.

"Of course because it's you" Robert smiled .

Aaron then back to work on Robert. Aaron let his hand wonder up and down Roberts body, so the older man was getting frustrated because he could not touch Aaron. But all Aaron did was smile because he liked to tease his husband. Aaron then started to thrust harder on Robert's cock so Aaron was able to have all of his husband inside of him.

"Uunngghh!" Aaron moaned.

"That's it. You're amazing" Robert moaned.

After Aaron had all of Robert in him the younger man started to move faster and harder on his husbands hard cock "Ungh! Robert" Aaron moaned.

"I love you" Robert moaned.

After 15 minutes of panting and moaning they both reached their climax.

"Fuck!" Aaron cried out as he came all over Roberts stomach.

"Aaron!" Robert cried as his cum filled Aaron completely.

Aaron got off of Robert and he fell onto his back. His panting and sweating made Robert smile but his frustration grew when he could not touch his husband. Aaron unlocked the handcuffs to let Robert go. However the handcuffs it had left red marks on Roberts wrists, but the blonde haired man did not mind because he like every amazing minute of it.

"That... was... the best thing ever" Robert said while panting.

"I did good then?" Aaron looked in to Roberts eyes and smiled.

"Of course you did, my dirty little Grease Monkey" Robert smiled as he wrapped his arms around his husband, and they both feel asleep in each other arms while smiling.


	8. Panic

Aaron woke up the next morning and he smiled when he realised that Robert had one arm around him. He rubbed his eyes but then he noticed that Robert's wrists had red circles around them.

"Oh god" Aaron exclaimed.

Robert woke up and he saw that Aaron was worried. "What's wrong, baby?"

"Look at your wrists" Aaron answered.

Robert looked at his wrists and he smirked, he remembered what he and Aaron had gotten up to in the night "It's nothing".

"Nothing? Your wrists are red raw! I was too rough" Aaron put his hands over his eyes.

Robert leaned over Aaron "And I loved every second of it. You were amazing last night".

"But you still got hurt" Aaron murmured.

Robert knew that Aaron would blame himself for every little thing, so he wanted to cheer him up. "I'm okay, don't beat yourself up over one little thing".

"But I don't like it when you're hurt" Aaron muttered.

"I'm alright" Robert said as he lowered his head and he started to kiss the side of Aaron's neck.

Aaron moved his hands away from his eyes and he smirked as Robert kissed his neck. "What are you doing?"

"Kissing your neck" Robert then moved his hand and he started to caress the pecks on Aaron's chest "And now I'm caressing your chest".

"Are you trying to make me feel better?" Aaron moaned.

"Is it working?" Robert asked as he kissed Aaron.

"A little bit" Aaron answered.

"I can do better" Robert moved his hand down Aaron's torso, until he grasped hold of his husband's stiff morning errection.

"God" Aaron gasped as Robert started to move his hand up and down.

"You're turned on?" Robert stated and then he smirked "So am I". He said as he lowered his head and his lips crashed against Aaron's. Robert then moved his head and he began to kiss Aaron's neck.

Aaron continued to moan and groan as Robert worked his wicked magic on him. It had not been more than fifteen minutes when Aaron came.

"Ungh, Robert!" Aaron cried out as he came.

The sound of his husband cumming made Robert follow only seconds after "Aaron!" Robert then collapsed onto the bed next to Aaron. "Did it work?"

Aaron smirked "Yeah" he said before he turned his head to look into his husband's eyes.

Robert turned onto his side and he smiled as he gazed into Aaron's eyes "You're so beautiful".

"You're so handsome" Aaron smiled at Robert.

Robert moved closer to Aaron and he wrapped his arms around the younger man. "I love you" Robert said as he kissed Aaron's forehead.

Aaron snuggled into Robert and kissed his chest "I love you too"...

Meanwhile, back at the penthouse Liv woke up and she looked at the side of the bed where Luke had slept. She was not surprised that he was not there because he would usually get up early to attend to 'business'. Worry overcame her when she realised what had happened during the night. She panicked when she remembered that they had not used any protection, she jumped out of bed and grabbed a blanket as she ran to the bathroom. She knelt down in front of the toilet and she threw up into the bowl. After she had been sick Liv thought for a moment and she started to worry. She rushed to get dressed and she went to find Luke.

"Where are you going, Eyecandy?" Luke asked.

"Just to the shop. I needed a few things" Liv answered.

"No chance" Luke said bluntly.

"I just need to get a few things. I won't be long" Liv hid the fact that she was worried.

Luke looked at Liv and then he looked at Rick "Go with her" He clicked his fingers and pointed at Liv.

Rick stood up and he walked out of the penthouse with Liv. They got into the car and they drove the short drive to the shops. Luke waited in the car as Liv walked into the shop to get what she needed. She picked up a few boxes of chocolate and the other thing she wanted. She paid for the items and then she walked back to the car. Liv and Rick then drove back to the penthouse and Liv ran upstairs with the bag of shopping. She hurried into the bathroom, she followed the instructions and she waited a moment before she looked at it. He law dropped and her eyes widened when she saw that the pregnancy test was. Positive...

At 6pm Robert was driving home after a meeting, he had been very bored during the whole speech about how service could be improved and he had missed Aaron a lot. His phone started to ring so he pressed speaker.

"Hi, Chas" Robert said.

"Hiya, Robert. Can you help me with Andy? He's very drunk and he's too heavy for me to carry to his house" Chas explained.

"Alright, sure. I'll be there as soon as I can" Robert smiled.

"Thanks, love. You're a lifesaver" Chas said.

"No problem. See ya, Chas" Robert said.

"Bye, Robert" Chas said before she hung up the phone.

Robert drove to the village and he parked outside of the Woolpack. He walked into the pub and he saw Andy sat at the bar. He walked up to his brother and he placed a hand on his shoulder "Hey, Andy".

"Hey, Robbieboy" Andy looked at his brother.

"How much have you had to drink?" Robert asked.

"I've only had one drink. Have a drink with me, bro" Andy cheered.

"No thanks, Andy. I've got to get home to Aaron and Alyssa" Robert smiled.

"Life's no fun when you're sober!" Andy yelled.

"It's not fun when you've got a killer hangover either" Robert sighed as he put Andy's arm over his shoulders. "Thanks for at kicking off at him, Chas".

"No problem, just get him home before he throws up everywhere" Chas smiled at Robert.

"Alright. Come one you" Robert then started to walk Andy home.

Robert walked Andy home and he laid him down on the sofa. Robert then put a blanket over his brother and a bucket next to the sofa. Robert walked out of the house and he locked the door behind him, he was walking back to his car when he heard screaming and the sound of a lot of people shouting. He looked around the corner of shop, and he saw more than five guys beating up another man.

"Oi!" Robert shouted as he ran over to help the victim. The guys ran away just before Robert got to them, he crouched down next to the man "Are you alright, mate?"

"Yeah, cheers mate" The man answered.

"No problem. Do you want me to call somebody for you?" Robert asked.

"Nah, I'm good" The man looked at Robert.

Robert was shocked that the man was not injured in any way. He realised that he had been tricked so he slowly stood up and backed away "What the hell?" Suddenly, Robert was grabbed from behind and he was thrown to the floor. He scrambled to get up but he felt multiple hands holding him down as his wrists were forced behind his back "Get off of me!" Robert thrashed around but one of the men knelt down beside him and held a knife up.

"I'll cut your throat from ear to ear, if you don't stop fuckin screaming!" The man shouted.

"What do you want?" Robert snapped.

"We want to know where your friend Luke Rivers is" The man snarled.

"Who?" Robert asked.

"Where is he?" The man grabbed Robert's hair and he yanked his head up.

"I don't know a Luke Rivers!" Robert exclaimed.

"Don't lie to me!" The man snapped and he held the blade against Robert's throat.

Robert felt the coldness of the knife against his neck and he started to hyperventilate "I'm telling the truth! If you want money take it. I don't care just let me go!"

"I think that he's telling the truth, boss" One of the other men said.

"He knows something. Tie him up and gag him, and throw him in the trunk!" The man ordered.

"Get your hands off me! No! Nooo!" Robert screamed but a one of the men wrapped duct tape around his head twice, so that it was covering his mouth "Mmmppphhh!" Robert tried to scream as he was yanked to his feet and he was thrown into the boot of a car. Robert sobbed as he was driven around for what felt like forever "Aaron" he cried. He was finding it hard to breathe but then the car stopped and he heard somebody step out of the vehicle. The boot was opened, Robert was pulled out of the trunk and he was thrown onto the ground.

"If I find out that you were lying to me... I'll slit your throat and I'll kill everyone you care about" The man growled.

The men then got back into the car and they sped off. Leaving Robert on the ground.

Robert looked around, and he realised that he was at the end of the drive of his house. He stood up and he started to run up the driveway. He started to cry harder as he stumbled up to the front door of his house, he banged on the door even though his wrists were tied together with Duct tape. The door opened and Robert rushed in.

"Rob! Robert?" Aaron asked as he held Robert up. He saw the tape that was wrapped around Robert's head "Oh my god!" He found the end of the tape and he hurriedly unravelled it. "Oh, babe" Aaron tore the tape off of Robert's wrists as his husband cried "Who did this to you?"

"I don't know" Robert choked on his tears.

Aaron pulled Robert into a hug and he held him tightly "Hey, sshh. It's okay, you're safe. It's okay".

"Aaron" Robert sobbed.

"Sshh, it's alright. I'm here, I've got you. I'm here, Rob. Sshh" Aaron cooed as he stroked Robert's ruffled up hair. "What happened to you?"

"I went to help someone because I thought that someone was beating him up. But he didn't have any injuries, I was grabbed from behind and thrown to the ground. One of them held a knife to my throat and he told me to tell him where some Luke Rivers was. They then tied my wrists together and they put tape over my mouth before they threw me into the boot of their car. They dropped me off at the bottom of the driveway and they drove away. I ran up the drive to get back to you" Robert explained.

Aaron pulled Robert into an embrace, and he held him as his husband sobbed onto his shoulder. "It's alright. I'm here and I'm gonna look after you. I'll always protect you" he cooed in Robert's ear and kissed the side of his head.

Aaron got Robert a can of larga and they snuggled up in bed. Aaron had one arm Aaron his husband and Robert was resting his head on Aaron's chest. Aaron was stroking Robert's bicep and he was holding Robert's hand.

"What happens if they come back?" Robert asked as he shuddered.

Aaron looked at his husband "I won't let anyone hurt you. You don't need to be scared, I'll keep you safe".

"I don't want you to get hurt though. They were big guys, you've already been jumped by some blokes" Robert stated.

"I need to tell you something" Aaron sighed.

"What? What is it?" Robert asked.

Aaron sat up and he looked at Robert "I know who Luke Rivers is. I think that he's the friend that Liv's staying with. The night that I said that I was jumped... I lied. I found Liv but I got punched by her friend and he threatened you and Alyssa. That's why I lied".

Robert sat up and he looked at Aaron "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was trying to protect you. I'm sorry for lying" Aaron apologised.

Robert pulled Aaron into a hug and he kissed his shoulder "I'm not mad at you, thank you for trying to protect me. But let me look after you".

"I'll sort this out. I promise" Aaron hugged Robert.

"We'll sort this out. We spent nearly a month without each other once, I'm not leaving you to face anything on your own again" Robert promised.

"I love you so much, Robert" Aaron whispered.

"I love you too, Aaron" Robert whispered as he kissed the side of Aaron's head.


	9. Reached an understanding

Aaron woke up the next day and he saw that Robert was still asleep; his husband was lying on his side, he had one arm under his head, and his other hand was resting on the pillow, his chest was slowly going up and down as he breathed. Aaron rolled onto his side and he watched as Robert slept, he smiled as Robert's eyelashes flickered and he snored. Aaron snickered as he held in giggles as Robert snorted as he slept. Aaron always thought that Robert looked adorable as he slept, and the noises that he would make seemed so cute.

Aaron giggled and he smiled fondly at his sleeping husband. "You're adorable".

Robert stirred from his sleep and he saw that Aaron was looking at him "How long have you been doing that?"

"Not that long" Aaron answered in a soft voice.

"What are you smiling at?" Robert asked.

"Just you. You look adorable when you're sleeping. You snorted again" Aaron giggled.

"I hate it when I do that" Robert huffed.

"I don't, I think it's cute" Aaron smiled.

Robert looked at Aaron "Really?"

"Really" Aaron smirked.

Robert leaned towards Aaron and the two men kissed. When they broke the kiss they smiled before they got out of bed, they then walked downstairs. They had some breakfast and then they got some work done, before Aaron walked into the office with no shirt on. Robert smirked when he saw his half naked husband. Aaron looked around the room and then he looked at something in his hands.

"Whatcha got there, Sexy?" Robert asked.

Aaron looked up at Robert just this thing that my mum gave me".

"Come over here" Robert sat back in his chair.

Aaron walked over to where Robert was and he stood next to the chair.

"Come'ere you" Robert held Aaron's hand and he gently pulled him down so that the younger man was sat on his lap "What is that?"

Aaron looked at Robert and then he looked back at his hands "My mum took me to the beach when I was seven. I was being a kid, running around and splashing in the sea. We made this sandcastle and we had ice cream. We walked past a small shop and she brought me this, she said that it was so that we'd never forget that day and that she'd always love me. She got the picture when she took me shopping to get a present for someone".

Robert wrapped his arms around Aaron's chest, he then looked at the small Photo holder and he saw the picture of Aaron and Chas. "You've changed a lot. But two things have stayed the same".

Aaron looked at Robert "And what are those things?"

"Your eyes and that mischievous smile of yours. Two of the things that I love about you" Robert said before he kissed Aaron's shoulder, Robert then placed a few kisses where Aaron's shoulder plates connected to his neck.

Aaron smiled as Robert kissed his skin "How is it that you always seem to like my body?" he was referring to the scars as he asked his question.

"Because you're beautiful and I love you so much" Robert answered.

"Thank you for loving me" Aaron said softly.

Robert looked up at Aaron "No problem. Thank you for loving me".

"No problem" Aaron smiled.

Aaron and Robert moved forwards so that their foreheads were touching, they then rubbed the noses together and their smiles grew. Robert then kissed the tip of Aaron's nose before he rubbed his nose against Aaron's nose again...

Meanwhile, Liv was in the bedroom watching a movie when she felt like she was going to be sick again. She ran to the bathroom and she vomited up the pasta bake that she had eaten the night before. Once her stomach was empty she flushed the chain and she stood up, she felt a little light-headed as she walked over to the bed.

She felt dizzy and she collapsed onto the floor "Luke. Luke! LUKE!" Liv shouted.

Luke walked into the room and he saw that Liv was on the floor "Liv? What's happened?"

"I feel dizzy and I can't walk" Liv started to hyperventilate as she began to worry about her baby 'Please be okay. Please be safe".

Luke walked over and he picked Liv up, he carried her over to the bed and he laid her down "Are you feeling alright? You look very pale".

"Luke, I have to tell you something. I'm... I think I'm..." Liv started.

"Boss! We've got a situation!" One of Luke's men shouted.

Luke sighed "I'll be back in a minute. Don't go anywhere". He then stod up and he walked out of the room.

Liv waited for a moment but then she heard shouting and the sound of guns firing. She panicked as she jumped off of the bed, she grabbed her phone and her money before she climbed out of the window. Liv ran for a while until she got to a park, she sat down and she watched the ducks before she got her phone out.

(Liv: I heard shouting and guns. I left and I'm at the duck pond that's at that park.)

Liv then got a picture of Aaron, Robert and Alyssa up. She smiled at the picture of her loved ones. "I'm sorry, Aaron. But I think that you'll be an uncle in a few months time". Liv was pulled out of her thoughts when her phone started to ring. She saw Aaron's name on the screen and she pressed accept call. "Hi, Aaron".

"Hiya, Liv. How's everything going?" Aaron asked.

"It's going okay. I'm not dressing like that again". Liv laughed.

"Good, because it was just weird to see you like that. I'm sorry for over reacting but I was really worried about you" Aaron explained.

"Thanks, Bro. How's Alyssa?" Liv asked.

"She's fine, she misses you a lot. We all do. Where are you?" Aaron asked.

"I'm at a park, I'm just watching the ducks. This park's massive. How's Ratface?" Liv asked.

Aaron went quiet before he answered "He's not so good. He was at the village last night but some

guys grabbed him. They held a knife to his throat and they threatened him. They tied his wrist

together and they wrapped tape around his head to cover his mouth. They put him in the boot of a

car and they threw him on the driveway of the house, he ran up the driveway and I opened the door.

He was crying his eyes out and he was shaking. I took the tape off of his mouth and I untied his

wrists. He won't admit it but he's still scared, l they were looking for someone called Luke Rivers.

I know that's the guy that you've been staying with. I'm gonna kill him when I get my hands on him"

Aaron threatened.

"Luke wouldn't do that. It must've been someone else" Liv said in denial.

"His name's Luke Rivers, he's a dangerous gang leader and he's responsible for the murders of

more than forty seven people. He is very dangerous, Liv. If he can beat me up a few times... what

could he do to Robert and Alyssa? I'm a strong bloke and only one person has ever been able to

punch me like that. I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch!" Aaron raised his voice.

"Oh my god, who the hell have I been..." Liv stopped herself.

"You slept with him didn't you?" Aaron asked even though he already knew the answer.

"Yeah, I did. Two nights ago" Liv admitted.

Aaron went quiet because he realised that he and Robert had sex the same night that Liv and Luke

had sex. "Please tell me that you used a condom".

Liv paused before she gulped.

"Liv, did you use protection?" Aaron asked again.

"No. We didn't" Liv started to cry.

"It's alright. You'll be okay, do you want me and Rob to come and get you?" Aaron asked.

"I want to come home. I want be in my own bed" Liv sobbed.

"Sh sh it's alright. Where are you? I'm on my way" Aaron said as he grabbed his jacket and keys.

Liv was about to answer but then she was grabbed from behind and she dropped her phone.

"Aahhh!" Liv screamed as she was kicked and punched over and over again. She wrapped her arms

around her belly to protect her baby from being hurt.

Aaron cupped his hand over his mouth "Liv!" he shouted.

Robert then walked into the living room and he heard Aaron shouting "Aaron?"

"Leave her alone! LIV!" Aaron shouted into the phone.

Robert walked over to Aaron and he held his husband's shoulders "Aaron, what's wrong?"

"Liv's in trouble, I can hear her screaming" Aaron looked at Robert with helpless eyes.

"Where is she?" Robert asked urgently.

"At a park somewhere, she said that she was watching the ducks and that it was a big park" Aaron

answered.

"I think that I know where she is. I'm gonna call the police. Keep the call going" Robert ran into the kitchen to get his phone to call the police.

Aaron stayed on the phone for ten minutes, before he heard men shouting and then the call ended.

Robert then walked back into the living room, and he saw Aaron sat on the floor with his hands over his mouth. "Babe?"

"I heard my sister screaming and crying, I could hear men shouting and then the call ended. I heard my little sister screaming. She's probably in an alleyway somewhere, bleeding because she's had her head kicked in. I should've just told you and run the police. Why am I so stupid?" Aaron put his head in his hands.

Robert walked over to Aaron and he knelt down next to him "Liv'll be fine, she's tough and she's got guts. Just like you. You're not stupid, you were just trying to protect me and Alyssa. I don't blame you for not telling me what happened that night".

Aaron's phone then started to ring and he immediately answered it "Hello?"

"Hello, is this Mr Aaron Dingle?" The lady asked.

"Yeah, I'm Mr Dingle" Aaron answered.

"My name is Nurse Melinda Wool. I work at Hotten General. A patient of mine has been brought in and you were the last person that she had called. Can you confirm who this patient is to you?" The nurse asked.

"Her name's Liv Flathley, I'm her brother and she's twenty two years old. Is she okay?" Aaron asked.

"You need to come to the hospital because it is against our policy to disclose a patient's information over the phone" Melinda explained.

"Okay, thank you" Aaron said before he ended the call. "Liv's at the hospital. I have to go there now".

"I'll come with you" Robert said as he grabbed his jacket. "I'm the faster driver, I'll drive".

Aaron nodded and he ran out of the house with Robert, they got into Robert's car and they sped off to the hospital. They arrived at the hospital in only twenty minutes, Robert parked the car and they ran into the reception.

"Liv Flathley, I got a call and the nurse said that she was here" Aaron stated.

"Do you know which ward she was taken too?" The nurse asked.

"The nurse didn't say. I'm her brother Aaron Dingle and this is my husband Robert Sugden. I was the last person that she called" Aaron explained.

"Alright, one moment please sir" The nurse then typed some things into a computer "She's in ward 43. The third room on the left".

"Thank you" Aaron and Robert both said before they ran to get to where Liv was.

They ran through corridors and up some stairs before they came to the room where Liv was. They burst through the doors and they saw Liv lying on the hospital bed. Aaron's sister was completely lifeless, she had a tube in her mouth and there were smaller tubes in her arms and there was a heart monitor at the right side of the bed. Aaron froze when he saw his little sister lying there, he had been in the same state that she was in.

Robert saw that Aaron had gone very pale "Are you okay, Baby?"

"She's in a coma. I've been in the exact same state that she's in now" Aaron answered.

Robert put his arm around Aaron's shoulder's and he pulled him close "She's gonna be okay. She'll pull through in the end".

They walked over to Liv's bedside and the pulled up two chairs. They sat down and the watched Liv's unconscious body, a machine was breathing for her. Fortunately her heartbeat was at a steady pass and her blood pressure was normal.

About two hours later the doors opened and a young man walked in. His mouth fell open when he saw Aaron and then he saw Robert. He was about to leave but Aaron looked at the doors and he saw him.

Aaron's rage filled him and his blood began to boil "You!"

Robert looked up and he saw the young man who was around Liv's age "Who are you?"

Aaron sprang to and he ran at the Luke. He grabbed Luke and he slammed him against a wall. He used his elbow to hold Luke in place "You son of a bitch!" he shouted.

"Aaron!" Robert jumped up and he ran over to Aaron. He tried to pull Aaron away from the other man but his feet seemed like they were super glued to the floor.

"I hope that you're proud!" Aaron shouted at Luke.

"Aaron, have you gone crazy? Leave the guy alone!" Robert shouted.

"No way in hell! Babe, meet Luke Rivers. Gang leader, murderer, wanted criminal, the guy who beat me up, and the guy who those blokes were looking for when they grabbed you" Aaron glared at Luke.

Robert let go of Aaron "What?"

"Yeah, this bastard threatened you and Alyssa. And he's gotten Liv pregnant!" Aaron shouted.

"I'm warning you, mate. Get your hands off me otherwise I'll make you regret it" Luke threatened.

Robert became angry when Luke threatened his husband "You hurt my husband again and I'll end you!"

"Whatever, pretty boy. You have nothing on me" Luke scoffed.

"He doesn't... but I do" Aaron said before he punched Luke in the gut.

"Argh!" Luke exclaimed as the wind got knocked out of him.

Aaron then spun Luke around and he held his arm behind his back "Hurts doesn't it?"

"Let go of me! I'll break you!" Luke shouted.

"Not before I break you" Aaron snarled before he twisted Luke's arm behind his back, he then kicked Luke's legs and he fell "You threaten my family and you threaten me. You try and hurt my husband or my daughter again, and your life will be over before you can say... 'Beaten up by a gay'". Aaron punched Luke in the back before he let go of Luke.

Aaron then turned around but Luke got up, and he pulled a knife out of his pocket. Robert saw the knife that Luke was holding, Luke lunged at Aaron but Robert grabbed his wrist and he punched Luke in the face. Aaron quickly turned around and he saw Luke fall to the floor.

"You don't get another shot at attacking my husband. I may be a pretty boy but if you hurt one hair on my Aaron's head... I use that knife to cut your fingers off and I'll slit your fuckin throat!" Robert shouted down at Luke.

Aaron put one hand on Robert's chest "Thanks, Rob".

Robert looked at Aaron "No problem, Beautiful". He then put his arm around Aaron's shoulders and they walked back over to sit next to Liv's bedside.

Luke stood up and he grabbed the chair that Aaron had been sat in. He moved it so that he was sat on the other side to Liv.

Robert glared at Luke as he smugly smirked at Aaron. Robert looked over his shoulder and he saw that Aaron was stood next to the wall. "Come'ere, Beautiful". Robert held out his hand to Aaron.

Aaron walked over to Robert and he took his hand. Robert gently pulled Aaron around the chair and he pulled Aaron down so that he was sat on his lap. Robert wrapped his arms around his husband's waist but he held onto the younger man's hand. Robert kissed Aaron's upper arm and then he rested his head on Aaron's shoulder.

"I love you, Baby" Robert said softly.

"I love you too, Rob" Aaron kissed Robert's head and then he put one arm around the older man, he started to stroke Robert's hair. "Liv's coming back to live with me and my family when she wakes up. I'm not letting you drag her into your gang life." Aaron coldly said.

"She has the right to live where she wants. My Eyecandy's a grown woman" Luke said with no emotion.

"You're right, she's a grown woman. But I'm her big brother and she's lived with me since she was fourteen. I had to become a father figure to her and I'm not letting you destroy the life she has" Aaron glared at Luke.

"Why don't we get her real dad here. We'll see what he thinks" Luke sat forward.

"No chance. He's in prison and he's never coming near my family again" Aaron gulped.

"What's he in the Nick for? Stealing stamps?" Luke scoffed.

"He's in prison for sexually abusing me and for breaking into my house, threatening my daughter and for shooting me. He's not coming out any time soon" Aaron wanted to cry but he fought to hold back his tears.

Robert felt Aaron start to tremble in his arms, so he tightened his hug with Aaron and he kissed his shoulder and chest. "It's alright. You don't have to go into detail". He whispered.

Luke went quiet and he looked at Aaron "I'm sorry, mate. I've never been the emotional sort of person".

"Neither have I" Aaron briefly smiled.

"Is it okay if I live with Liv at your place? I may be shit at being sensitive but I want to there for the baby and Liv". Luke explained.

Aaron thought about it for a moment "Sure, no killing people under my roof though".

"Deal. Cheers" Luke gave a half smile.

"No violence either. We've got a teenage daughter and I don't want her to get caught up in all of that" Robert firmly said.

"I swear to leave all of gang business out of your home and your daughter's life" Luke promised.

"We have an understanding then" Robert smiled as he kissed Aaron's upper arm again and he rested his head on the younger man's shoulder.


	10. I see you

Days had passed since Liv had been taken to hospital, Aaron's anxiety had skyrocketed. Luke had made arrangements for himself and Liv to move into Homefarm. Robert and Aaron had made sure that Alyssa, was not to find out about anything that had happened to them. Robert had noticed that Aaron seemed more worn down and tired, so one night he stayed up and he used his Kindle to read.

Robert was reading a story when he heard the sound of someone whimpering, he looked to the side of him and he saw that Aaron was moving around and muttering in his sleep. He realised that Aaron was having a nightmare and he put his Kindle down. "Aaron, it's okay. Just wake up".

Aaron rolled over and he gripped the pillow "Mum, please don't leave me here. Please take me with you. Dad's a bad man, he hurts people, he hates me. Please don't leave me with him". He whimpered as he slept. After a minute Aaron woke up and he sat up in bed, he sighed and he tried to stop himself from trembling.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were having nightmares again?" Robert asked.

Aaron looked to his side and he saw that Robert was looking at him "It's no big deal. I'm coping".

Robert held Aaron's hand "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to stress you out. I nearly lost you a few years ago because I stressed you out too much" Aaron admitted.

"I was a jerk then, I'm not going anywhere and you won't stress me out. You're my husband and it's my job to take care of you. You didn't stress me out, I was just too vein to see what mattered in my life." Robert softly said.

Aaron leaned against Robert "I can't rely on you for everything though. You need a life too".

Robert kissed Aaron's head "You're my life. I want to take care of you. You can rely on me".

"They're getting worse. I'm having them a lot and they make me feel sick" Aaron sighed.

"Are you gonna be sick?" Robert asked.

Aaron shook his head "No, my head just hurts a lot".

Robert stroked Aaron's hair "Gordon's not coming back and I won't let him hurt you".

"You said that before and he still broke in here and I got shot" Aaron stated.

"That's not gonna happen again. You're safe here and you're safe with me" Robert cooed in his husband's ear.

Aaron fell asleep in Robert's arms and Robert held Aaron close as they slept.

Robert woke up the next day and he saw that Aaron was asleep, he sighed as he stroked his husband's hair and he lightly kissed him on the lips "I'm gonna take care of you. Forever".

Aaron woke up after a few minutes and he looked at Robert "How long have you been watching me sleep?"

"A few moments. Is that a problem?" Robert asked, afraid that he had done something wrong.

Aaron shook his head "No. I like the fact that you're watching over me".

Robert kissed the tip of Aaron's nose "Always".

Later that day Aaron went to the hospital to visit his sister, he saw that Luke was in the waiting room and that he was asleep. He walked over and he slapped Luke's arm down to wake him up.

"Wake up sleeping beauty" Aaron said sarcastically as he sat opposite Luke.

"Cheers for waking me up. I've been waiting for prince charming for days" Luke rolled his eyes.

"That smart mouth won't get you anywhere in life. I should know" Aaron stated.

"What do you know about being tough?" Luke stopped.

"I used to deliver drugs, I've been to prison numerous times, and I've been in a lot of fights. Having attitude and being a smart mouth is what I'm good at" Aaron bluntly said.

Luke sat up "Have you seen Liv yet?"

"No not yet. I need to talk to you actually, I want you to find out who attacked my husband and I want you to sort them out" Aaron stated.

"What do I get for this?" Luke said with the expectation that he would get something out of the deal with Aaron.

"Liv's respect and the right to be a decent dad. That's worth more than cash, trust me" Aaron then stood up and he went to visit Liv.

Luke thought for a second and then he got his phone out, he called Matt "I've got a job for you. I want you to track down a member of the Crimson gang. Do whatever it takes to find out about a recent attack on a businessman, that was dressed in a suit and that has blonde hair." He then hung up the phone and he went to Liv's hospital room.

Aaron was sat next to Liv's hospital bed and he was biting his nails "How's things, sis? Stupid question. Comas are shit. Alyssa has been asking about you, she misses her aunty Liv. Robert's worried about you too, I miss you a lot. It's not the same without you, Liv".

Luke walked in and he saw that Aaron was sat at Liv's bedside "Anything?"

Aaron looked at Luke "No."

"What's your kid's name?" Luke asked as he sat down.

Aaron smiled "Alyssa. Me and Robert adopted her when she was ten".

"How did you meet your fella?" Luke asked.

"It's a long story. He used to be a right up tight prat." Aaron chuckled.

Luke chucked "I've got one of my guys working to find out who attacked your fella. I told him to do whatever it takes".

Aaron nodded at Luke "Cheers. Thanks for looking after Liv".

Luke let his guard down and a smile appeared on his face "No problem, Mate".

The door opened and Robert walked in, Aaron smiled at his husband and Robert sat next to him.

"Any change?" Robert asked.

"No. No change" Aaron answered.

Robert kissed Aaron and he held his husband's hand "You okay?"

Aaron nodded "Yeah".

"What was Aaron like when you met him?" Luke asked.

Robert looked at Luke "Smart mouthed, attractive, incredibly stubborn".

"I'm still all of those things" Aaron scoffed.

Robert smiled at Aaron "And I love everything about you".

"What was his reaction when you told him what your... uh... that sicko did to you?"- Luke asked but he hated how it sounded.

Aaron looked at Luke "He listened and he was there for me when I needed someone. He believed me".

Robert squeezed Aaron's hand. He did not fully trust Luke but Aaron seemed to trust him.

Aaron looked back at Liv and his eyes widened when her fingers moved "Liv?"

Luke looked at Liv and his heart danced as she started to wake up.

"I'll get someone" Robert said as he stood up and he went to get someone.

Aaron held Liv's hand "It's okay, Liv. It's okay".

Liv's eyes slowly opened and they focused on Aaron.

"Hey, sleepy bones. Long time no see" Aaron smiled at his sister.


	11. Released threats

"What's going on" Liv asked.

"It's okay you've been a coma" Luke answered

"But you all here . Aaron is the..." Liv started.

"The baby's fine. You don't need to worry about the baby" Aaron reassured and Liv and she relaxed. "You and Luke are gonna to live with us, there's more than enough room and I'll know that you're safe".

Robert then wrapped his arm around Aaron's "Your brother's been worried sick about you. Literally."

"I'm sorry" Liv looked at Aaron.

"It's fine. Lets just get you home" Aaron smiled at his sister.

Liv was checked over and she was given the all clear. Aaron drove Liv and Luke back to Luke's place, whilst Robert drove back to Homefarm. Luke stepped out of the car and he looked at Liv.

"Come on, Liv" Luke bluntly said.

Aaron got out of the car and she shut Liv's door "She's not leaving the car. Go and get your things and we'll be waiting here".

"She comes with me" Luke glared at Aaron.

Aaron loved the car doors "She's not going with you. I don't trust you and I'm keeping my sister and her baby safe".

"I'm not gonna hurt her or my kid!" Luke shouted.

"Good. But she's not going with you. Now get you things or we're leaving without you and I'll make sure that you never see Liv or her baby again" Aaron said firmly.

Liv was sat in the car and she just looked at Luke, she nodded to tell Luke what to do.

Luke glared at Aaron he then turned around, and he walked into his penthouse to pack some of his things.

Aaron got back into the car and he locked the doors.

"You didn't have to be so hard on him." Liv stubbornly said.

"I'm not trusting the guy that caused my husband to be beaten and stuffed into the boot of a car. Just be glad that I'm letting him stay in my house" Aaron said.

"Jut don't be so harsh on him" Liv said in a strop.

Aaron sighed "Do you think that I would let Alyssa's biological mother stay at my house? Do you think that Robert would let Gordon stay at Homefarm? No. So just be great full that I'm being decent to your boyfriend" he said before he looked out of the window.

Luke walked out of his penthouse with a duffle bag in one hand. and he walked over to Aaron's car.

"If there are any guns or weapons in that bag I'll kill you myself" Aaron said when he had opened the window.

"No weapons or anything to do with what I do for a job" Luke reassured Aaron.

"Get in." Aaron said and he unlocked the doors.

Luke got into the car and he put his seat belt on.

Aaron drove back to Homefarm and he parked the car. He then helped Liv into the house and Luke followed along behind them, Robert was sat in the living room and he looked up when he heard the door open.

"Rob, we're back!" Aaron called.

"I'm in the living room!" Robert yelled back to Aaron.

Aaron, Liv and Luke walked into the living room and Aaron sat on the arm of the arm chair. Liv and Luke sat down on the sofa.

"Where's Alyssa?" Aaron asked.

Robert looked at Aaron and he placed a hand on his husband's knee "She's at Hannah's house. Shell be back later".

Aaron nodded and he put his arm around Robert's shoulders.

"So is there any tough people around this village?" Luke asked.

Aaron looked at Luke "Yep, a whole family. And I'm one of the tough guys around here".

"You?" Luke scoffed.

"He's not kidding. He's the village Badboy, he can beat anyone". Liv looked at Luke.

Luke looked at Aaron and he realised that he should be quiet.

Robert rubbed Aaron's leg "Becks has been released from prison. She dropped round here with her boyfriend, and she was looking for Al".

"Does Alyssa know?" Aaron looked at Robert.

"No. I didn't know what to tell her." Robert answered.

Aaron nodded "Okay. We'll tell her later."

Robert nodded and he rested his head on Aaron's leg.

Liv showed Luke to his room and he unpacked.

"Who's Becks?" Luke asked.

Liv looked at Luke "Alyssa was taken into care when she was very young. Becks is her biological mother and she used to physically abuse Alyssa. Becks' boyfriend used to strangle and hit Alyssa too" she explained.

"Poor kid. So Aaron understands her well then?" Luke asked.

Liv nodded "Yeah. But he's good with kids, Alyssa and Robert mean the world to him".

"You and our baby mean the world to me" Luke let an unguarded smile show.

Liv smiled at Luke and she talked to him for a bit.

Later that night, Alyssa's friend's mum gave her a lift back to Homefarm and she walked in.

"I'm home!" Alyssa called out.

Robert walked into the hallway and he saw Alyssa "Me and your dad need to talk to you, Al".

Robert and Alyssa walked into the kitchen and Aaron was sat at the island.

"What's wrong? Have I done something?" Alyssa asked.

"No, Princess. You've not done anything wrong" Aaron answered "Becks and her boyfriend have been released from prison, they came here earlier".

Alyssa became frightened and she panicked "Please don't let them get me. I don't want to go back there".

Aaron rushed to comfort his daughter "Me and your dad won't let anything happen to you. You're safe here and we won't let Becks hurt you".

Robert hugged his husband and his daughter, he kissed both of their heads "I won't let anyone hurt either of you."

Aaron and Alyssa hugged Robert and they all shared a family hug. But Alyssa could not stop being scared that Becks would find a way to get to her. Robert knew that Aaron would always do whatever it took to protect the people he loved, it worried him that Aaron may get ill again. Aaron swore that he would jeep his family safe. No matter what it took.


	12. There's always that one person

Time past and Liv's pregnancy had set into everyone's minds. Aaron and Luke had gone with Liv to her twelve week scan, Liv found out that she was going to be having a little boy and Aaron had helped her prepare a room for her baby. Alyssa had been told about the baby, but nobody told her that Luke was the leader of a gang. Robert drilled the no gang talk rule into Luke's mind and he had made sure to spend some time with Aaron and Alyssa. Everything was calm and normal.

Aaron was doing press ups and he had been working out for over an hour. The door opened and Robert walked in, the older man smirked when he saw his shirtless husband working out.

"Now this is a sight for sore eyes" Robert bit his lip.

Aaron looked at Robert "I do this everyday, Rob. It's no change".

"And everyday it turns me on. Seeing my husband shirtless, sweating and being sexy is the best god given gift every" Robert smirked.

Aaron rolled his eyes and he went back to excising, however he felt a weight on his back and he collapsed onto the floor. "What the?..." he felt arms wrap around his chest and he sighed "What are you doing, Robert?"

"I wanna see how strong you are. Carry on working out" Robert answered.

Aaron smirked and he started to do press ups again.

Robert felt himself go hard and he laughed "I'm so fuckin lucky. I'm loved by a man with the biggest most gorgeous heart ever. Not to mention that he has the body of a Greek god".

Aaron laughed "I've gotta keep you with me somehow. You've never been the romantic type, you're the horny kind of bloke".

Robert wrapped his legs around Aaron's legs "Seeing you like this just turns me on" he then started to kiss Aaron's neck.

Aaron stopped "Get off my back for a second".

Robert got off of Aaron and he sat on the floor.

Aaron sat up and he looked at Robert "Do some sit ups".

Robert laid down with his knees bent and Aaron held his feet down. He attempted to do some sit ups but he struggled "I hate this."

"Try again" Aaron said in a soft voice.

Robert did a sit up and he was surprised when Aaron kissed him. "That was unexpected".

"Every sit up you do I'll kiss you." Aaron smiled.

"Deal" Robert said and he started (Tried with all of his might) to do sit ups. He managed to do ten. "I'm done".

"And you're the one that used to go out running. You're getting old, Robert". Aaron scoffed.

"Cheers for that. It's your turn anyway" Robert stated.

Aaron pushed Robert's legs down, and he leaned over his husband. He started to do press ups and Robert smirked. "Why are you hard?"

"Because you keep touching my dick. It's hard not to get turned on, when my husband is doing press ups above me" Robert answered.

Aaron kissed Robert "I want one kiss for every press up".

"That sounds reasonable" Robert smiled.

Aaron continued to work out, and he was rewarded with kisses every time. Robert had his hands on Aaron's waist, he was very happy to encourage his husband to work out.

After a while Aaron stopped and he sat up. "Was that enjoyable for you?"

Robert had his arms under his head and a smirk on his face "Very".

"What's going on in that head of yours, Mr Dingle?" Aaron asked when he saw the smirk on Robert's face. He already knew the answer and he was thinking the same thing.

Robert sat up "Never mind about what's going on in my head, Mr Sugden. Do you wanna find out what's going on down there?"

Aaron looked at Robert "Maybe. Brushing up against you turned me on too".

Robert placed his hand on Aaron's thigh and he put the other on his husband's waist. "Same here".

Aaron leaned in and he kissed Robert. They passionately kissed for a moment before they stood up, they kissed as they walked over to their bed. Aaron laid down and Robert crawled up onto the bed, the younger man smiled and he laughed as his husband straddled his legs.

"What are you smiling at?" Robert asked as he smirked.

"Nothing" Aaron answered.

"I don't believe you" Robert smiled as he slowly lowered his head and he growled.

Aaron squealed and he laughed "Rob".

Robert laughed and he kissed Aaron "I love you so much".

"I love you too" Aaron smiled.

After they had exhausted each other, Aaron and Robert got dressed and they went downstairs. Luke was sat on the sofa and he had his feet up on the coffee table. As he walked past Luke, Aaron kicked Luke's legs down.

"Oi! D'you mind?" Luke shouted at Aaron.

Aaron gritted his teeth "Not really. If you want to rest your feet on a piece of furniture... buy a footrest".

"I you wanna boss someone around, why don't you go and bang your blonde queen?" Luke scoffed.

Aaron smirked "Just did".

Robert smirked and he walked over to Aaron, he kissed his husband's neck and he wrapped his arm around Aaron's chest.

Aaron raised his arm and he held onto Robert's wrist.

"You're so sexy" Robert said as he kissed Aaron's neck.

Aaron smiled "So are you".

"That's revolting!" Luke shouted.

"No, it's showing that I love my husband. So keep your gob shut next time, Twinkle toes" Robert bluntly said.

Liv walked into the living room and she walked over to Aaron "Do we have any pringles".

"You ate them all, Liv" Aaron answered.

Liv sighed "I'm having cravings again".

"I'll go to the village and I'll get some stuff from the shop. BQQ flavour, Liv?" Robert asked.

"Yes please. You're a saint" Liv smiled.

"I feel like one after what we did" Robert whispered in Aaron's ear. He then looked up "I'll cook tonight. How does casserole sound?" he asked.

"Sounds great. Can you get some milk and some Apples please, Robert?" Aaron asked and he turned his head to look at Robert.

Robert smiled "Sure. I'll be back in a bit" he then kissed Aaron, before he left the house to go to the shop.

"What gutter did you dig him out of?" Luke scoffed.

Liv gave Luke a punch on the arm "That's my brother-in-law that you're talking about".

"I found him in the same gutter that I'm gonna bury you in, if you don't tape your smart mouth shut" Aaron snarled at Luke, before he walked into the office. He sat at the desk and he smiled when he saw the picture of himself and Robert. He then saw the picture that Alyssa had drawn of himself and Robert "How am I gonna keep all of them safe? What do I do to keep them out of harms way?" he asked himself.

Meanwhile, Liv was glaring at Luke.

"What?" Luke asked in a strop.

"What goes through your head?" Liv asked.

"Business that doesn't concern you" Luke bluntly said.

"Remind me to make sure that our son goes to a good school. Because if he's as rude to Aaron and Robert as you are, we're gonna need to build a house in that gutter, that you think Aaron dug Robert out if" Liv sighed and she stood up to go upstairs for a nap.

Robert got home after half an hour and he walked into the kitchen. He put the shopping away and then he walked into the office, he smiled when he saw that Aaron was sat at the desk. "What ya up to?"

"Nothing much. Just looking at some pictures" Aaron answered.

Robert walked over and he sat on the desk "That was a good day".

Aaron smiled "Yeah. We all had our pictures taken, and then we had to get Noah's head out of a gate" he scoffed.

"You looked very handsome in that suit. You don't look that bad in suits" Robert smiled.

"Suits are more your thing." Aaron looked at Robert.

"But I don't look as fit in a suit as you do. You suit the country squire look" Robert leaned in and he kissed Aaron.

Robert made the dinner and everyone sat down to eat, Alyssa did not eat a lot and Robert noticed that his daughter was not eating.

"You okay, Al?" Robert asked.

"I didn't pass my maths exam." Alyssa answered.

"You've already passed two exams this year, Alyssa. You can try again time" Aaron reassured.

"What's the point? I just don't get it" Alyssa sighed.

"Then you keep trying until you do. Don't give up" Aaron smiled reassuringly at Alyssa.

"I would just drop out of college and get a job if I were you, kid. It's not worth the effort" Luke said with a mouth full of food.

"I want to do something with my life. I afford to stop now" Alyssa said before she sipped her drink.

"Best of Luck with that, rich girl. Life has just been handed to you on a silver plate, you probably have enough money to pay someone to hire yout. " Luke muttered under his breath.

"D'you wanna shut your trap? Or D'you want me to shut it for you?" Aaron shouted at Luke.

"What's wrong with you today?" Liv asked Luke.

"Everyone's constantly telling me what to do. I do things my way or no way." Luke shrugged.

"Dad, I'm finished. Can I leave the table?" Alyssa asked.

"Yeah. Put your plate in the kitchen, Al" Robert said before he went back to eating his dinner.

Alyssa stood up and she took her plate into the kitchen, she then went to her room to finish her course work.

"Insult my daughter again and I'll punch your lights out" Aaron bluntly said bore he went back to eating his dinner. "This is really good, Rob."

"Thanks, beautiful" Robert smiled at Aaron.

"I'm gonna throw up. The toast I had for breakfast was better than this. And watching you two constantly cooing over each other makes me wanna vomit" Luke pulled a face of disgust.

Robert was furious but he grabbed his plate and he stormed off into the kitchen. He put the left overs into the bin and he put his plate in the dishwasher.

Aaron sat there for a moment before he looked to the floor "DJ. Come here, boy" he called.

DJ ran into the dining room and he looked up at Aaron.

Aaron bent down and he picked the small dog up. He stood up and he walked around the table, he put DJ onto the table and he looked at Luke "My husband's cooking doesn't make the dog wanna vomit. He actually seems to like what's on your plate. Maybe if you want you could eat the dog food out of DJ's bowl?" he said as he glared at Luke, he then picked DJ up and he put him down on the floor. He then straightened up "Insult my husband or my daughter again and I'll hit you over the head so hard, that you'll be star gazing for a week!" he then walked into the kitchen to find Robert.

Liv looked at Luke "He's not kidding ya know? I'll get him a crowbar if ya don't sort yourself out" she then went back to eating "And I don't know what you're complaining about. Even DJ likes Robert's cooking".

Robert was stood in the kitchen and his fists were clenched "I know that I'm no angel, but even Chrissie White would hate Liv's boyfriend".

Aaron raised his eyebrows "D'you fancy getting our own back at him?"

Robert looked at Aaron "What D'you have in mind?"

"It's time to get even" Aaron said as a wicked smirk appeared on his face.


	13. Questions and answers

Liv woke up when she felt the need to be sick, she got out of bed and she ran to the bathroom. She was sick into the toilet and once she had regained her composer she walked downstairs. She walked into the kitchen and she saw that Aaron was sat at the island with a mug of coffee in front of him.

"What are you doing down here? It's not even 6am" Liv walked over and she sat next to Aaron.

Aaron looked at Liv "I woke up early".

"Did you have a nightmare about dad?" Liv asked.

A look of fear appeared on Aaron's face and he nodded "Yeah. My nightmares are back again".

"You have to tell Robert" Liv stated.

Aaron shook his head 'I'm not gonna risk losing him again. He got stressed because of me last time, I'm not risking my marriage again".

"You're not gonna lose Robert. He's always said that he'd be there for you" Liv unconsciously started to rub her belly.

"And I always will be" came a voice.

Aaron looked up and he saw that Robert was stood in the doorway, "I'm sorry".

Robert walked over to where Aaron was sat and he wrapped his arm around Aaron's shoulders "Don't be sorry. I'm always gonna be here for you and I'm not going anywhere".

Aaron leaned against Robert and he hid his face in his husband's chest.

Robert rubbed his husband's arm "How much sleep did you get?"

"Four hours. I came down here and I tidied up, everyone's lunches are in the fridge" Aaron said into Robert's chest.

Robert sat on the stool next to Aaron "Listen to me, Aaron. You don't have to do everything again. I know that it was hard for you to cope a few years ago. I'm not gonna leave again, I'm here to stay and I'm staying with you. You can wake me up when you have a nightmare, I won't be angry at you. It's my job to take care of you and that's what I'm gonna do".

Aaron nodded and he rested his head on Robert's shoulder, his husband put an arm around his shoulders and he rubbed his arm. Aaron gripped Robert's top and his breathing hitched.

"I love you, Beautiful" Robert said softly.

"I love you too, Handsome" Aaron smiled.

"I'm sorry that Luke was being a douchebag yesterday. And the day before that and the day before that" Liv rolled her eyes.

"It's fine. We've dealt with worse people" Aaron forced a smile.

"Feel free to prank him or whatever. I'll even help you" Liv sighed.

A mischievous smirk appeared on Aaron's face "I've got an idea."...

Later that day Liv grabbed Luke's shampoo and she hurried into Aaron and Robert's bedroom. The couple looked at her and she smiled "I've got it" she said.

Aaron grabbed the tube of lube, and he squirted some of the lube into Luke's shampoo bottle. He then handed it back to Liv and she put it back in Her en-suit-bathroom. Robert was sat on the bed and he had his arms crossed, he was a little annoyed that something he used for his intimate time with Aaron was used for a prank.

"I needed that for when we have sex" Robert stated.

Aaron looked at Robert "I'll buy some more lube. It's not the end of the world".

"It is when my husband is too sexy to ignore" Robert smirked.

Aaron smirked "You're right... it is" he then crawled across the bed and he leaned over his husband.

Robert was smiling and he had his hands on Aaron's waist "Cheeky little grease monkey".

Aaron smiled "You better believe it, Handsome"...

Luke was snooping through the draws in the office and he came across a book of pictures. He opened the book and he realised that it was a scrapbook. He spent a few minutes looking through the book and all of the pictures were of Robert and Aaron. There were also small notes and written declarations of how much Robert and Aaron loved each other. One of the letters caught Luke's eye and he began to read it.

"Through thick and thin... I will stand by you. When the cold comes... I will hold you. When night falls... I will be next to you. When a bullet fires... I will shield you. When you fall... I will catch you. When you cry... I will comfort you. When you smile... I will smile too. When you are lost... I will always find you. When your lips want me... I will kiss you. When you hurt... I will carry you. I love you more than anything and I always will love you. Always your Robert" Luke read aloud. "Blonde's a right sappy git." He laughed.

Luke then turned the page and he saw a letter from Aaron.

"Words say all... but never enough. Actions scream louder... but not in this case. Absence makes the heart grow thunder.. but it just kills. Bricks make the walls we build... but only you can knock mine down. Tear fill my eyes... but you wipe them away. Insecurities attack all at once... but you kiss them away. My eyes nearly closed forever... but I opened them to see you. The cold makes me shudder... but you hold me close to keep me warm. Evil tries to separate us... but you never leave my side. The sun sets... but your the star that lights my way. I will never stop loving you for as long as I live. Your Aaron" Luke read aloud and then he turned the page, he starred at the picture of Aaron and Robert in a swimming pool; Robert was holding Aaron up in the picture and Aaron had his legs wrapped around Robert, Robert was holding Aaron up. Aaron had one arm wrapped around Robert's neck and he had his other hand on Robert's cheek. They were kissing in the picture and all of Aaron's scars were viable. "Lover boy's covered in scars. Why does blonde always call him beautiful?" Luke then saw the scar on Aaron's side and he knew what it was "He's been shot?"

The door opened and Robert walked into the office, he saw Luke and he saw his and Aaron's scrapbook in Luke's hands "What are you doing in my office?"

Luke looked up and he saw Robert "Checking your crib out. Who shot lover boy?"

Robert marched over to Luke and he snatched the book away from Luke "That's none of your business! Go through mine or my husband's things again and I'll punch your lights out!"

"Do I need to pull lover boy's top off of him to find out who shot him?" Luke shouted.

"It was his scum of a father. Gordon Livesy broke in on my daughter's fifteenth birthday and he held a gun to her head. Alyssa got away from Gordon and Aaron told her to run, she called mine and Aaron's families and she climbed out of a window to get to Aaron's mum. I had been knocked unconscious by Gordon, I woke up to Aaron struggling to get away from him. He got free and we struggled to get the gun away from Gordon, Aaron was pushed to the floor and he hit his head. I fought with Gordon but Gordon shot the gun twice and the first bullet missed me but the second time Aaron was shot. He almost died in the hospital, he couldn't walk or move on his own for a while and he had to go through physio. It was hard for him and he was in a lot of pain when he tried to walk. He fell a few times but I promised to always catch him" Robert explained and he looked at the picture of himself and Aaron kissing in a pool.

Luke fell silent for once and he walked out of the room after what felt like hours.

Robert stood there for a while and he looked through the scrapbook "I'll always catch him when he falls. And when he's cold I'll hold him, I'll never stop loving him".

The door then opened and Aaron walked into the office, he walked over to Robert and he wrapped his arms around Robert's waist from behind "You okay?"

Robert looked over his shoulder and he smiled at Aaron "Yeah, I've got you and I'll always have you". He closed the book and he put it down on his desk, before he lifted one arm and he wrapped it around Aaron's shoulders "I'll love you forever".

Aaron smiled "I'll always be yours".

Aaron and Robert kissed and they held each other for a bit, before they had to make dinner. Robert set the table and he called everyone down for dinner, they all sat around the table and they started to eat.

"How old are you rich girl?" Luke asked.

"I'm sixteen. I turn seventeen in a few months" Alyssa asked.

"You got a boyfriend?" Luke asked.

"Yeah" Alyssa nodded.

"What happened to your real folks?" Luke asked.

Alyssa stopped eating and she looked at Aaron, she then looked at Luke "I never knew my biological father. I don't want to talk about my biological mother".

"Why not? Don't you visit her or talk to her?" Luke pushed.

"You don't have to talk about Becks if you don't want to, Al" Robert looked at his daughter.

"Dad, can I go and get a drink?" Alyssa asked Robert.

"Yeah go ahead, Al." Robert answered.

Alyssa walked into the kitchen to get a drink of water, and she saw the scars on her arms. She shook her head she sipped her drink.

"What about your parents, blonde? Where are they?" Luke asked.

"Can we not talk about parents? I'd rather sit in silence then talk about Gordon" Aaron stated.

Alyssa walked back into the dining room and she sat at the table "Aunty Liv, can I come shopping with you tomorrow?"

"Sure, darling. You can help me pick out some clothes for the baby" Liv smiled.

"I can't wait" Alyssa smiled.

"Rob, I'm gonna be at work for a few hours longer tomorrow. I'll probably be back late so don't wait up for me" Aaron looked at Robert.

"Okay. I need an early night and you look shattered" Robert stated.

"I am. I'm gonna have an early night too" Aaron yawned.

Luke pulled a face "Gross".

Liv kicked Luke's ankle and she gave him a glare before she finished eating.

Once everyone had finished, Alyssa helped Aaron collect up the plates and carry them into the kitchen. They loaded the dishwasher And then Aaron turned to see the sad look on Alyssa's face.

"Just ignore Luke. You don't have to talk about anything you're uncomfortable with" Aaron reassured.

"Why did you and dad adopt me?" Alyssa asked.

Aaron sat next to Alyssa "Because we both wanted a child and I can't give your dad children".

"But why me? Why not one of the other kids?" Alyssa asked.

"Because the first time we saw you, your dad and I knew that you were meant to be our daughter. We just knew that you were special" Aaron answered.

"I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you when you told me to drop the subject about Gordon." Alyssa sniffled.

"Hey, that was three years ago. You didn't know why me and your dad didn't talk about Gordon" Aaron stated.

"But you cried and you hated telling me what Gordon is. I'm so sorry" Alyssa apologised.

"It's alright. I cried because of what Gordon did, you are just a child and you didn't know what that monster is. I'm not angry at you" Aaron pulled his daughter into a hug.

"You don't do it anymore right?" Alyssa stopped.

Aaron knew exactly what Alyssa had meant "No, I stopped a long time ago and I've stopped for good. I don't need to do it anymore".

Alyssa nodded and she hugged Aaron "Sorry for asking".

"Don't be sorry. You can talk to me about anything" Aaron said softly.

Aaron went to bed at 9pm and he was lying in bed when the door opened. Robert walked into the room and he stripped down to his boxers, he then climbed into bed and Aaron rolled over to rest his head on Robert's chest.

"You okay?" Robert asked and he wrapped an arm around Aaron, he also held his husband's hand.

"Yeah, just tired" Aaron answered.

"You know that I'm always gonna be here and that I'm not leaving you right?" Robert asked.

"Yeah, I just didn't want you to know that I'm having trouble sleeping" Aaron yawned.

"Promise me that you'll wake me up when you have a nightmare from now on. Don't shut away from me" Robert looked at Aaron.

Aaron looked up at Robert "I promise. I'll never shut you out again".

They kissed and then they continued to talk for a few minutes, before they settled down to go to sleep. Robert had turned the lights off. Aaron fell asleep with his head on Robert's chest and Robert held his husband as they both slept .


	14. Never forget

Two days later, Aaron woke up during the night and he looked at his sleeping husband, he sighed and he started to shake Robert awake "Rob. Robert".

Robert woke up and he looked at Aaron "What is it beautiful?"

"I had a nightmare" Aaron answered.

Robert sat up and he stroked back Aaron's hair "I'm sorry that I didn't wake up".

Aaron shook his head "It's alright."

Robert pulled Aaron into a hug "Just hold onto me and I'll hold you".

Aaron held onto Robert and he listened to his husband's soothing words for a few minutes. They then laid down and Robert stroked Aaron's hair.

"Well done for waking me up. I'm very proud of you" Robert softly said.

"Thank you for being here with me" Aaron smiled.

"Always" Robert smiled.

Aaron kissed Robert and then he snuggled up against the older man for warmth. Robert kissed Aaron's head and he held his husband close to keep him warm, after not too long they fell asleep and they held onto each other as they slept.

Alyssa woke up at 7am, when she felt DJ licking her face and she smiled "DJ. Silly dog, what are you doing?" she sat up and she stroked her dog.

DJ let out a yap and he rolled around on Alyssa's duvet.

Alyssa giggled and she rubbed the dog's belly "You're so cute".

DJ was playfully moving his legs and wagging his tail as Alyssa rubbed his belly.

Alyssa played with DJ for a few minutes, before she picked up her dog and she put him on the floor. She had a shower and she got dressed, she then brushed her teeth and she brushed her hair before she walked downstairs with DJ running along next to her.

Aaron and Robert came downstairs and they were both dressed, they were laughing as they walked into the kitchen. They saw that their daughter was sat at the island and that DJ was having a drink of water.

"Morning, Al. Did you sleep well?" Robert asked.

Alyssa smiled at Robert "Morning, dad. I slept well. What about you two?"

"We slept well. Do you want a cup of coffee, Princess?" Aaron asked.

"Yes please." Alyssa nodded.

Aaron made himself, Robert and Alyssa a cup of coffee each as Robert made the breakfasts. They sat down around the island and they talked as they had breakfast.

Luke woke up and he went to have a shower and to wash his hair. He did not realise what was in his shampoo.

Liv woke up when Luke walked into their bedroom and she saw that his hair was wet. She held back laughter, as she waited to see what would happen to her boyfriend's hair. 'What goes around comes around' she thought to herself.

Aaron helped Robert wash up and then he grabbed his stuff to go to work. He smiled when he felt arms wrap around his waist and lips press against his neck "I have to go to work, Rob".

"I know, but all I want to do is hold you today" Robert whispered across Aaron's neck.

"I want that too. But someone needs to look after you and Alyssa" Aaron held onto Robert's wrists.

"Awww, can I have some kisses before you go?" Robert whined.

Aaron lifted Robert arms away from him and he turned around to face his husband. "Okay".

Robert placed his hand on Aaron's hips and he kissed the brunette. Their kiss was long and passionate, Aaron walked Robert over to a chair and Robert sat down. They continued to kiss and then Aaron pulled away, he looked at Robert and his wrapped his arms around his husband's neck.

"I have to go, Rob" Aaron stated.

Robert rubbed his hands up and down Aaron's back "I don't want you to go".

"I'll be back later. Don't wait up for me though" Aaron said firmly.

"Alright. I'll drop by the yard later" Robert nodded.

"Okay. I love you, my blonde haired pretty boy" Aaron smiled.

"And I love you, my gorgeous grease monkey" Robert smiled he then pulled Aaron in for another kiss.

Aaron shared a passionate kiss with Robert, before he walked out of his house and drive to work. Robert sat at the island in the kitchen for a moment, he then went to do some work in his office. He was working on his laptop when he heard shouting, he stood up and he walked over to the door. As soon as the door to the office was open, DJ ran in and he hid under Robert's desk. Robert stared at the small dog for a moment before he heard more shouting, he walked into the kitchen and he saw that Luke was shouting.

"You wanna shout any louder? Or can we all take our earplugs out?" Robert asked sarcastically.

"This brat's put her face chemicals in my shampoo and now my hairs sticking up on end!" Luke shouted.

"Oh please, if my tea tree oil did that to your hair then I'm Angelina Jolie!" Alyssa shouted.

"Al, DJ's hiding in the office. Why don't you go and take him for a walk so that Hades here doesn't scare him anymore" Robert suggested.

Alyssa nodded and she walked to Robert's office, she walked over to the desk and he knelt down on the floor. She looked under the desk and she saw the small pup "It's alright, boy. Ally's here now. Come here, DJ".

DJ whimpered and he crawled out of his hiding place, he made his way over to Alyssa and she picked him up.

"Time for walkies" Alyssa smiled at DJ.

DJ's tail started to wag and he yapped happily.

Alyssa carried DJ to the front door and she clipped his lead onto his collar, "I'm gonna walk him to the village, Dad. I'll be back later!" she yelled to Robert.

"Alright, Al! Go to the pub for a bit and visit Nanna!" Robert yelled.

"Okay, bye!" Alyssa then left the house with DJ.

Robert looked at Luke and he smirked "It's a good look for you".

"That kid needs to be punished!" Luke shouted.

"Nah, you see... Alyssa has never been a troublemaker. My self and my husband on the other hand, it's what we do best." Robert scoffed.

Luke went to punch Robert but Robert dodged and Luke stumbled "You have no idea what I'm capable of!"

"And you have no idea what I'm capable of. Hurt the people I love and it only takes one call to make you disappear forever" Robert then smiled "It's funny how easy it is to mix lube into shampoo". He then walked back to his office to finish working...

Alyssa walked into the woolpack and she picked DJ up, she sat at one of the booths and she stroked DJ.

Chas smiled and se walked over to sit with her granddaughter "Hiya, Sweetie. How are you?"

Alyssa looked up and she smiled "Hi, Nanna. I'm not so good"

"What's wrong, Alyssa?" Chas asked.

"Daddy's still having nightmares. I can hear him screaming at night, he thinks that I don't know but he's hardly sleeping. He said that he's not sick anymore but I'm worried about him" Alyssa admitted.

"My son has always had trouble sleeping and it killed me to find out why he has nightmares. But What I do know is that he's a fighter, and that he won't let himself fall back into that darkness again. You want to know why?" Chas asked.

Alyssa sniffled "Why?"

"Because his relationship with you dad is stronger and more secure than ever. And he's got you. You and your dad give him the strength to fight, Robert will not let your dad fight his battles on his own. I'm always here if any of the three of you need me and your dads will always look after you" Chas firmly stated but the kindness was in her eyes.

"Thank you, Nanna. I love you" Alyssa hugged Chas.

"I love you too, Sweetie. Never forget how loved you are, I'm just a phone call away" Chas hugged Alyssa back. "Do you want me to tell your daddy or do you want to?"

"I'll tell him. It's all going to be okay" Alyssa smiled...

Aaron was at work when he heard a small barking and he turned around, he smiled when he saw Alyssa and he walked over to her "Hiya, Princess. You okay?"

"Yeah, dad said to take DJ on a walk because Luke scared him" Alyssa looked at Aaron.

"Your dad can handle Luke. Do you wanna earn some extra pocket money?" Aaron asked.

"Sure" Alyssa smiled.

"Go and get some protective gear and you can let DJ off of his lead" Aaron then went back to work.

Alyssa was happy to help her father at work and she enjoyed spending time with him. Even if it was taking a busted up old car apart. DJ had fallen asleep on the chair at Aaron's desk so they just let him be.

After they had finished scrapping the car, Aaron pulled his wallet out and he handed Alyssa a twenty pound note.

"Here ya go" Aaron smiled.

"Thanks" Alyssa smiled and she put the money in her jacket pocket.

"Cain's on his way here to drop some old machines off. He'll give you a lift home if you ask him" Aaron stated.

" Cool. Uh..., can I talk to you about something?" Alyssa asked.

"Yeah sure. You can talk to me about anything, Al" Aaron answered.

"You're not sleeping well are you? I've heard you screaming after a nightmare. I don't want you to get sick again" Alyssa stated.

Aaron bit the skin under his bottom lip "No, you're right. I'm not sleeping very well, but you don't need to worry about me. The only time to be worried is when me or your dad are worried. I'm gonna be fine because I've got my husband and my brilliant daughter, to remind me that I'm loved and that I'm needed as a husband and as a father". He explained.

"I love you, Daddy" Alyssa smiled.

"I love you too, Princess. Come'ere" Aaron opened his arms for Alyssa.

Alyssa hugged her father and he stroked her hair.

"Never forget how loved you are. You can talk to me about anything and I'll always be here" Aaron said in a soft voice...

Liv walked into the kitchen and she laughed when she saw Luke's unwanted spiky hair. Luke glared at her but she did not care. She walked over to the fridge to get the apple juice and she giggled, as Luke mouthed off about how the universe was against him. "Nice hair, John Mayer."

"I hate your brother and that blonde guy of his!" Luke shouted.

"I'm sure they love you too. It's not just them that thought that you needed to be taught a lesson" Liv then walked into the living room to watch TV.

"Liv!" Luke shouted but Liv just laughed, so he stormed off to their bedroom.

Robert walked into the living room and he looked at Liv "Lover boy not happy then?"

"He's fuming. But it's funny so I'm not worried" Liv laughed.

"It is really funny" Robert laughed, he then sat down to read a book and he sent a text to Aaron.

(Robert: I love you. I miss you xxx

Aaron: I love you too, missing you loads xxx

Robert: I love you more xxx

Aaron: I love you to infinity and beyond xxx

Robert: That's not fair xxx

Aaron: I'll make it up to you xxx

Robert: I'll hold you too that xxx

Aaron: I'm counting on it xxx)

Robert smiled and he continued to text Aaron for a bit, until Aaron had to get back to work. Cain brought Alyssa home at 4pm and Robert made dinner for Luke, Liv and Alyssa. He ate some of the meal but he had a plan for when Aaron got home.

At 11pm, the front door opened and Aaron walked into his house. He shut and locked the door behind him, before he walked into the kitchen to get something to eat.

"Dinner's in the living room" a voice stated.

Aaron turned around and he smiled at Robert "I told you not to wait up for me".

Robert walked over to Aaron and he held his husband's hands "Since when do I ever do as I'm told? And I wanted to see you".

Aaron kissed Robert "You're amazing".

"And you're amazing" Robert smiled.

Robert led Aaron into the living room, his husband saw the pizza box on the coffee table and the two cans of beer. They sat down and they watched some paranormal programs on TV, as they ate the pizza. Aaron was lying against Robert and his husband was holding him, he knew that he was safe when he was in Robert's arms. Once they had finished eating and drinking, they turned the TV off and they walked up the stairs to bed. They both stripped down to their boxers and they practically collapsed onto their bed. Robert had already turned the big light off and the lamps were on, Robert pulled Aaron close to him and he kissed the younger man. Aaron kissed Robert back and then they turned the lamp off, they snuggled up together and they fell asleep after only a few minutes.


	15. A blast from the past

Aaron was muttering and moving around as he slept. He was enduring a nightmare about when Gordon had broken into his house. Aaron dreamt that he was lying on the floor beside Robert and that he was fighting back against Gordon, as the man straddled his legs. Aaron pushed Gordon off of him and he scrambled to his feet, but Gordon grabbed him from behind and put his hand down the front of Aaron's pyjama bottoms.

Robert woke up when he heard that Aaron was saying something in his sleep. He sat up and he turned the lamp on before he looked at Aaron. He realised that his husband was having a nightmare. "Aaron?"

"Robert, please wake up. Get him away from me, he's got his hand in my trousers. Please help me" Aaron muttered in his sleep.

Robert held Aaron's shoulders and he started to shake his husband "Aaron, wake up. Aaron!"

In Aaron's dream Robert woke up and he escaped from Gordon's grasp. They started to fight with Gordon for the gun, and Aaron was pushed to the floor. Aaron had hit his head in his dream, but he quickly stood up and then... 'BANG! BANG!'

Aaron jolted awake and he sat up in the bed. He quickly rolled up his pyjama shirt and he starred at the bullet scar on his side. He traced his fingers over the scar and then he rolled his shirt down.

"Aaron?" Robert asked.

Aaron exhaled "It was just a nightmare. Don't worry about me".

Robert looked at Aaron's hands, and he saw that Aaron was digging his nails into one of his hands. "Hey, it's okay" he held Aaron's hands and he kissed them "You don't need to do that".

Aaron sniffled and he looked up at Robert "I had a nightmare about when I was shot."

Robert moved and he pulled Aaron into a hug "How bad?"

Aaron held onto Robert "It was bad. I can feel his hands on me again. It makes me feel sick". Aaron felt like he was going to vomit and he gagged.

Robert heard that Aaron was starting to gag "Are you gonna be sick?"

Aaron nodded.

Robert jumped off of the bed and he scooped Aaron up. He quickly carried Aaron to the bathroom and he sat his husband on the floor in front of the toilet. He lifted the seat up and Aaron was sick into the toilet bowl, as Robert rubbed circles around his back.

"It's alright. He can't do any of that to you anymore" Robert soothed.

After a minute Aaron managed to compose himself and he coughed.

Robert flushed the chain and then he got some tissue for Aaron "Look at me".

Aaron turned his head and Robert wiped his mouth. Robert then threw the tissue into the toilet and he flushed the chain again.

"Thanks" Aaron briefly smiled.

Robert smiled "It's not the first time that I've swept you off your feet".

Aaron smiled and he shook his head "No its not."

Robert helped Aaron up and they walked back to their room. Robert helped Aaron into bed and then he walked downstairs to get Aaron a glass of water. He ran his hand through his hair and he thought about how he could make Aaron feel safer.

Alyssa walked into the kitchen and she made herself a glass of apple juice "Is daddy okay?"

Robert looked up and he saw his daughter "He had a nightmare about when Gordon shot him. He was sick and he's a little self conscious right now".

Alyssa stood next to Robert "He's not okay. He never has been. I remember the day that I asked about Gordon, I ignored you and I said that I hated daddy. The look in his eyes when he showed me the scars, when he told me about what happened to him. And he was so scared for me when I was taken. My mum was holding onto my arm and Jason was fighting with my mum's boyfriend, Daddy was shouting at my mum to give me back. Jason was knocked out and daddy was fighting with my mum's boyfriend. That's when the gun fired, he was aiming it at Jason and daddy grabbed the gun. He grabbed me and he picked me up whilst the police ran in. He hugged me whilst my mum was arrested and then he brought me outside. I know that he came in and checked on me that night, I woke up when you were talking. I heard that he was just making sure that I was safe. He made sure that the window was locked".

"I know that he's not okay. Your dad's not the kind of person to tell people how he feels, it took him a while to say that he loves me. I don't blame him though, he never felt loved. That's why I tell him every day. It's just getting him to tell me what's wrong that's the problem." Robert sighed.

"Stop trying, just make sure he knows that he's loved and wanted. He'll talk to you about how he feels when he's ready" Alyssa nudged Robert's shoulder.

Robert looked at his daughter "You're so brilliant, just like you dad. You're as stubborn as him too".

Alyssa smiled "We have to be. We have to put up with you".

Robert scoffed "That's a gift. Not many people can even stand to live in the same village as me" he crossed his arms and looked down.

Alyssa rubbed the back of her neck "You're not a bad person, dad. You're just a person that did bad things, but compared to Chrissie, Gordon, Becks or her boyfriend... you're a saint".

Robert looked at his daughter and he smiled "Come'ere, Al." He hugged Alyssa "What would I do without you and Aaron?"

Alyssa smiled and she hugged Robert "You'd be getting into all kinds of trouble, and you'd be married to the witch of the west".

Robert laughed "Very true. Now get to bed, it's nearly midnight" he pulled back from his hug with Alyssa.

Alyssa smiled "Night, dad. Say goodnight to daddy for me".

Robert smiled "I will. Goodnight, Al".

Alyssa walked back to her room and Robert grabbed the glass of water, Robert walked to his and Aaron's room and he walked in.

"You feeling okay?" Robert asked as he walked over to the bed.

"Yeah, I just can't sleep without you being here. I know that I'm safe when you're with me" Aaron looked at Robert.

Robert sat on the bed and he handed Aaron the drink "You're safe here".

Aaron drank some of the water, and then he put the glass on the bedside table "I know I am. I'm just used to always being careful."

Robert climbed into bed "Lie against me if you want".

Aaron laid down and he snuggled up to Robert. He rested his head on the older man's chest and he also placed his hand on Robert's chest.

Robert wrapped his arms around Aaron "See? If you didn't feel safe with me you wouldn't be lying on my chest. You wouldn't let me hold you like this if you felt unsafe".

Aaron smiled "Yeah, I guess that you're right".

Robert kissed Aaron's head "I love you so much".

Aaron kissed Robert's chest "And I love you".

Robert stroked Aaron's arm with his thumb until the younger man fell asleep. He then kissed his husband's head "You don't need to hide your feelings from me. It's my job to look after you and I'll never quit protecting you" he whisper before he closed his eyes to go to sleep.

Aaron woke up the next day when he heard DJ barking, he sighed and he buried his face into Robert's chest. He smiled when he felt a gentle hand stroking his hair.

"Hi, Robert" Aaron tilted his head up and he smiled at Robert.

"Hi, Aaron. You okay?" Robert asked.

"Yeah" Aaron yawned.

"I've got a meeting today. Are you gonna be okay at the scrapyard?" Robert asked.

Aaron sat up and he looked down at Robert "I'll be fine".

Robert sat up and he kissed Aaron, he let out a quiet moan when he felt Aaron wrap his arms around his neck. He gently rummaged his husband's back up and down as they kissed, Aaron pulled away and he hugged Robert. The older man hugged his husband and he kissed Aaron's shoulder. They got out of bed and they showered before they got dressed, they walked downstairs and they ate some breakfast. Robert noticed that Aaron was tired, he made his husband a cup of coffee and he wrapped his arms around Aaron's chest.

"Do you wanna go out at some point this week?" Robert asked.

"Where?" Aaron asked.

"Just for some drinks. I might even treat you to a night at a hotel" Robert smirked before he started to kiss Aaron's neck.

Aaron smirked "Sounds great".

Robert rested his chin on Aaron's shoulder "You deserve so much ore than what I can give you".

"I don't want more. I just want you, you're more than enough." Aaron turned his head and he kissed Robert's cheek.

Robert turned his head and he kissed Aaron. The feeling of Aaron's soft warm lips on his made a shudder go through him, and he caressed the younger man's neck.


	16. Saying, showing, proving

Liv woke up when she heard DJ barking and she sighed, she climbed out of bed and she had a shower and she got dressed. She heard Luke groan and she looked at him "What's up with you?"

"I hate that dog. That's the second time that it's barked today. I could just get rid of him" Luke huffed.

"If you did that then you'd have a very angry Aaron, Robert and Alyssa wanting your blood." Liv chuckled.

"They've got enough money to get another dog" Luke grumbled.

"I'm not dealing with your negativity today" Liv then walked out of her bedroom and she walked downstairs. She walked into the living room and she saw that Aaron was fast asleep on the sofa with a blanket over him. She was about to text Robert that Aaron was downstairs... when he walked into the living room with a glass of water "What happened?" she asked.

"He didn't sleep well last night and he was sick. I've just left him to sleep down here for a bit so that he has enough energy to get through the day. He's exhausted" Robert answered but he did not take his eyes off of Aaron.

"Even superman has his struggles sometimes" Liv was referring to Aaron.

"Yeah. But my hero doesn't let it stop him" Robert sighed.

Aaron started to stir from his sleep and his eyes fluttered open, he looked around and then he saw Robert and Liv "How long was I asleep for?"

"About two hours" Robert answered and he walked over to Aaron. He crouched down next to the sofa and he stroked his husband's hair "How do you feel?"

"Better than last night." Aaron smiled.

Robert kissed Aaron "You are not allowed to do anything but relax today. Adam's said that he can handle the yard so you're staying home for the day".

"I hate being useless" Aaron stated.

"You won't be useless today. I'm gonna have a lazy day with you until I have to go to a meeting" Robert smiled.

"Sounds great" Aaron smiled.

Luke stomped downstairs and he made a face when he saw that Aaron and Robert were kissing "Gross".

Robert and Aaron ignored Luke and Robert sat on the sofa. Aaron rested his head on Robert's leg and his husband stroked his hair, Aaron yawned and he closed his eyes for a bit.

DJ yapped happily when he ran into the living room.

"Shut up you stupid rat!" Luke shouted at the small dog.

DJ whimpered and he hid under the coffee table.

Aaron opened his eyes and he sat up, he then stood up and he walked over to the coffee table. He knelt down and he looked under the small table, he saw DJ and he held his hand out "DJ, come here".

DJ crawled over to Aaron and then man picked him up. He licked Aaron's face and he settled into the man's arms.

"Is there anything in this house that's not annoying?" Luke exclaimed.

Alyssa walked in and she saw that Aaron was holding DJ "I heard shouting".

Aaron walked over to Alyssa and he handed her the Yorkshire Terrier "He needs to be fed".

Alyssa carried DJ into the kitchen and she filled up his food bowl as well as his water bowl. The dog happily ran over to eat his breakfast and his little tail was wagging. "Good boy, DJ".

Meanwhile, Aaron was glaring at Luke and so was Robert. Luke looked at Aaron and then Aaron looked at Liv.

"Go and make yourself some breakfast, Liv" Aaron smiled at his sister.

Liv nodded and she walked out of the living room. She walked into the kitchen and she sat down to eat breakfast with Alyssa...

"You got a problem?" Luke snarled at Aaron.

Aaron scoffed "Nah, I'm fine. But the stupid rat in front of me does".

Luke glared at Aaron "Was putting lube in my shampoo the mousetrap?"

"No. That was just the piece of cheese." Aaron then turned around he went to sit next to Robert.

"You have no idea what I'm capable of" Luke snarled.

"You're nothing compared to some of the people that I've dealt with. Give the tiger a ball of yarn and the kitten relaxes" Aaron scoffed.

"Give someone a gun and they become the king of the jungle. Didn't the bullet take down the deer?" Luke asked.

Aaron realised what Luke had meant "I don't talk about it".

Robert put his arm around Aaron's shoulders "Mind your own business!" he shouted at Luke.

"Do you have the bullet scar? Can you feel the echo of the pain in your body?" Luke taunted.

Aaron gulped "Wouldn't you like to know?" he then stood up and he ran upstairs.

Robert stood up and he looked at Luke "You're a right piece of work" he then walked upstairs to find Aaron.

Liv walked out of the kitchen and he glared at Luke "That was uncalled for."

"He shouldn't have pranked me then" Luke shrugged.

Alyssa walked into the living room and she glared at Luke "I was almost shot that night. My dad could've died and that would've destroyed my Nanna and my dad. You should learn to keep your mouth shut before someone shuts it for you one day".

Robert walked into his and Aaron's bedroom and he saw that Aaron was sat on their bed. "You okay?"

"No" Aaron answered and he sniffled "I'm messed up and I can't be fixed".

Robert walked over and he sat next to Aaron "Don't talk like that".

"Like what?" Aaron looked at Robert "I've been abandoned, abused, a murderer, a criminal, my mental health has been all over the place and I've been shot. I'm messed up" he sniffled.

Robert held Aaron's hands "Aaron Liam Dingle, you listen to me now" he said firmly.

Aaron looked into Robert's eyes and he saw the love in his husband's eyes.

"You're not messed up. Nothing's wrong with you and I could never see you as messed up. You're my amazing, stubborn, gorgeous husband and I'm gonna love you forever. Never forget that" Robert Then pulled Aaron into a hug and he kissed Aaron's head.

Aaron held onto Robert and he buried his face into the older man's shoulder "Never forget how much I love you".

"I won't. I could never stop loving you" Robert cooed.

After Aaron had settled, he walked downstairs with Robert and they sat down on the sofa. Aaron laid down and he rested his head on Robert's leg, Robert held Aaron's hand and he did some work on his laptop.

"When do you have to go for your meeting?" Aaron asked.

"Not until 5pm. I might be home late" Robert answered.

"Alright. I'll leave some food in the fridge for you" Aaron then kissed Robert's hand.

"Thank, Beautiful" Robert smiled and he raised Aaron's hand to his lips to kiss it.

"Do you two really need to work? I bet that you've got enough cash to rebuild this place up from the ground ten times over" Luke looked at Aaron and Robert.

"We work so that we can afford to live. We're not mega rich and we never have been, we work to provide for each other and our daughter" Aaron answered.

"What cereal box did you find those nice snazzy cars in then?" Luke scoffed.

"Snap, crackle and hard work" Robert answered "I work my ass off everyday to give my family the best and to give my husband and child everything that they deserve" he continued.

"I don't need anything, Rob. All I need is you and Alyssa" Aaron looked up at Robert.

"And all that I need is you and Alyssa. You're my everything" Robert smiled at Aaron.

"And you're mine" Aaron smiled.

"Do you two ever stop being so lovey dovey?" Liv smiled.

"Nope, I need to show my husband that I love him everyday" Robert answered.

Liv understood that Aaron did not always feel loved, so she understood why Robert always wanted to prove his love for Aaron "That explains a lot then".


End file.
